CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS
by Kay-nu
Summary: Amid accidents, bad choices and strange connections Dr. McCoy and Spock find themselves drawn together as friends. General NO SLASH. Chapter 8 reworked.
1. Chapter 1

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

(This story is unpaid fan fiction of Star Trek. It is a **General **story which means **no slash **and it is **rated T** mainly for violence and stupidity. Like the Myth Busters say, don't try this at home, or work or any time.)

%%%%

**For every action there is a consequence.**

Chapter One-Light my fire

"You're supposed to be a genius," Dr. Leonard McCoy scowled. "What the hell were you thinking? Let me see how I can burn my ass and show everyone how incredibly stupid I am?"

Pavel Chekov lay face down on a biobed. He rested his flushed hot face on both of his arms. An intravenous bag slowly dripped a sedative and an antibiotic into one of his arms. A white sterile sheet covered his upper body while another white sterile sheet covered his legs. Only his bare small badly burned buttocks and part of his charred back were exposed.

Dr. McCoy had administered a hypo filled with pain medication into his patient's neck so that Pavel couldn't really feel the doctor removing the melted mess of what had been tight fitting flashy pants from his burned gluteus maximus. Some areas of the burns were strangely unfeeling. Pavel didn't know his nerve endings had been damaged.

"It was supposed to be funny," Pavel slurred his words. His Russian accent all but made the words hard to understand. Tears leaked from his sad eyes.

"Most idiots wear jeans when they hold a match up to their butt and engage in that flatus stupidity." Leonard gently tugged another melted piece of material free from the blackened mess of flesh. There were things of course that he'd tired in his youth but thankfully lighting up a fart wasn't one of them.

Nurse Christine Chapel adjusted the intravenous of sedatives and antibiotics dripping into Pavel's arm. "My brothers did the same thing, Pavel." She said gently. "Donny forgot that he'd been cleaning some equipment with solvent. His jeans caught fire. Ted and Mac managed to beat the fire out but not before they set the barn on fire. My dad beat them so hard they were lucky they could walk."

"Another group of damned idiots," Leonard scowled. He gently cleaned the third degree burns. He was less interested in soothing Pavel's embarrassment than he was concerned about the severity of the burns. A nasty third degree burn covered the base of Pavel's spine. There were nerves that ended at the base of the spine that had Leonard concerned.

The real possibility that damaged nerves to his legs could affect the young Russian's ability to walk brought more swearing out of Leonard. "Who the hell thought it was a genius idea to make clothing out of flammable material?"

Just addressing the charred and melted remains of Pavel's testicles filled Leonard with a murderous rage.

It was a good three hours later that Pavel was sleeping while Christine fixed a frame over the young crewman's lower body. There were no marks on the freshly regenerated skin that covered the once burned areas of his body. She next draped a clean sheet over the frame. She gently patted his shoulder as he slept.

In the medical lab a new set of testicles were currently being grown. Dr. McCoy would attach the new testicles once he was satisfied that Pavel's reconstructed penis was in good working order. He had promised that Pavel would leave his sickbay a man.

Leonard pulled the gloves from his hands. "Damned fool kid," he stalked out to where Sulu and Ensign Trevor Morgan waited.

Sulu leaped to his feet. "Is Pavel all right?"

"He's damned lucky to be alive," Leonard spit out. "Who the hell's idea was it to have the kid fart at a lighted candle while wearing flammable pants?" He demanded.

"It wasn't us, Doctor McCoy," Sulu quickly held up his hands.

"We heard Ensign Michaels and Reynolds were hazing Pavel. We were coming to rescue him." Morgan spoke up quickly.

"We got there as his pants burst into flames." Sulu looked shaken. Pavel's screams still echoed in his mind. "You know I'd never hurt that kid."

"You managed to save the kid's life," Leonard begrudgingly said. "From now on, Sulu, it's your job to keep an eye on Chekov. I don't want that kid coming in here injured from stupidity. It's bad enough when crewmembers get injured on the job. Space is death and disease wrapped up in darkness."

"Yes, Doctor McCoy." Sulu nodded. No one was going to hurt the kid again. He had a sword to back him up. From now on they'd be best buds.

%%%%

Captain James Tiberius Kirk stalked back and forth in anger. "What the hell were you guys thinking?" Pavel Chekov wasn't just a member of the crew he had the charm of a little eager overgrown puppy. Hurting him was just a crime against nature.

Unfortunately for Ensign Michaels he chose at that moment to speak. "Sir, everyone does it. Hazing is part of tradition."

Jim pivoted quickly. Anger flashed in his light eyes. "Everyone does it," he thundered. "That's your reason for getting a fellow crewmember badly burned possibly causing his death? You know that hazing has been banned at the Academy. You could end up not only losing your careers but in prison."

Both Reynolds and Michaels had the decency to blanch. It was clear that they hadn't thought through their prank.

"You are both reduced a pay grade for the hazing," Jim snarled. "This isn't high school! For the next six months you are restricted to your quarters when not on duty. Cupcake," he yelled.

Ensign Robert Duncan O'Malley came into the conference room. Being at the Star Fleet Academy he dropped pounds and sculpted his six foot frame. There were a number of crewmembers who referred to the bearded goateed security officer as someone they'd rather not meet in a dark alley. Only the Captain called him Cupcake. No one else dared.

Robert was the oldest of three sons and two daughters of a Chicago fish merchant. Pavel Chekov reminded him of his younger brothers. He eyed the two men allowing a hard look to fill his light eyes.

"These men are on restrictive duty." Jim snapped. A migraine chose at that moment to make an appearance inside of Jim's head. He grimaced against the sudden pain.

"I believe that Lt. Holmes Dune needs help cleaning out the storage bays." Spock stood primly with his hands behind his back. Only those who knew him would notice the tight lines that had formed around his mouth. His hands had curled into tight fists.

He'd seen Pavel and heard his screams as he'd been carried into sickbay. It had cut through his control.

A slow smile appeared on Jim's lips. No one liked Dune. He was middle aged and anal retentive. Well, maybe Spock liked him. The man's attention to detail bordered on the obsessive. The unhappy looks on Michaels' and Reynolds' faces were enough to say that Mr. Spock had made the right call.

"Ensign O'Malley, please inform Lt. Holmes Dune," Jim carefully annunciated Dune's full name, "that Michaels and Reynolds will be assigned to him for six months to clean, organize and whatever he needs done to keep the storage bays up to his standards. If they don't measure up he is to report immediately to me."

Both Michaels and Reynolds wisely swallowed their groans.

O'Malley grinned wickedly, "Yes, Captain Kirk."

Once out in the hallway O'Malley had two fists full of uniforms. "Let me make this clear," he growled. He held both men off of the floor. Their feet dangled helplessly in the air. "Pavel Chekov is my unofficial kid brother."

Inside the conference room Spock eyed his Captain. "Captain, have you ever done such a foolish thing?"

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. He had a full blown migraine coming on. "Oh, I've done stupid and foolish things in my youth." He half grinned. "That wasn't one of them." He gestured with his head for Spock to follow him. The movement caused him to briefly see dots of flashing lights streak across his field of vision.

"There was this kid named Stinky that kept me from lighting up a fart." Jim blinked against the light. He really needed one of Bones' magical hypos even if they stung. Damned migraines he thought.

"An unusual name for a human boy," Spock followed Jim towards sickbay. He could tell that Jim was in pain. He'd noticed the way that Jim's eyes tensed and blinked against the light. His tendency to get stress headaches meant that Spock would need to find the cause. Perhaps he'd speak privately to a healer or reluctantly to the caustic Dr. McCoy. As First Officer it was his duty to protect his captain and that included keeping him in good health.

"It was a nickname," Jim said. He let out a sigh. "His real name was Wayne Davis. I owe him my life and probably my sanity."

%%%%

**Twenty-four hours later**

"I dinna know what they're teaching at the Academy," Engineer Montgomery Scott pulled off his chemical soaked uniform. Warm water from the shower hit his battered body. The smell of the chemical fire still clung to the insides of his nostrils.

Spock stood outside of the decontamination showers. He had his back to Scotty to give him privacy. "You are suggesting that this incident was the result of lack of knowledge?" That information was alarming.

"No, Mr. Spock," Scotty vigorously rubbed a bar of special soap onto a brush. He started scrubbing his skin. He raised his voice to be heard over the shower. "Using a laser torch around flammable equipment should be basic welding knowledge. It's something that the lads should have known before engineering classes."

"I see," Spock nodded. "You were speaking sarcastically."

"Aye, Mr. Spock." Scotty turned to rinse off his back. He let out a weary sigh. "The lads were either hurrying and not taking precautions or just being lazy. We can't question Jones." He grimaced at the memory of the charred body.

"When Dr. McCoy is finished with Ensign Lopez he will be questioned." Spock shook his head. Humans and their illogical ways were proving to be dangerous.

%%%

Stepping off of the elevator Spock caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He frowned slightly. He turned his head regarding the corridor.

Yes, sandal wood incense and to smell it at this level, Spock's mind ran through various scenarios faster than most humans could think. There seemed to be a hint of smoke in the corridor.

At that same moment Robert O'Malley stepped out of the shower. He paused. "Sandal wood," the scent brought back homesick memories of the Reform Buddhist temple where his family worshiped. His half smile froze as instinct kicked in. "Computer," he yelled as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his wet nude muscular body.

"Computer locate source of fire," Spock called out. He was at a dead run going in the direction his nose told him was the source of the sandal wood smoke.

"Fire in personal quarters," the female voice said. "Oxygen suppression has been engaged."

A door opened next to the cabin. Robert clad only in a towel stepped out of his quarters. An alarm rang echoing through the corridor. "I saw Bella and Lily going into Cindy's quarters." He followed Spock to the door.

"Computer over ride door lock," Spock commanded.

"Oxygen suppression is engaged," the female computer voice reminded him.

"Over ride authority Commander Spock, Alpha Two, fox trot two," Spock said sharply.

"Over ride authority recognized," the computer said, "Oxygen suppression being suspended."

"Damned it," Robert snarled. "If those girls are in there," he looked hopelessly at Spock.

"Let's kick the door in," Spock said in his ever calm manner.

Crewmen were running towards them. Spock and Robert kicked against the door. Spock hit with all his Vulcan strength. The door splintered and opened. Heavy smoke rolled out into the corridor.

Coughing both men and several crewmen went in. They found the women sprawled unconscious on the floor. Burned candles and a smoldering alter pointed to the source of the fire.

Someone handed over oxygen masks. After several tense minutes the robe clad women were breathing again.

Dr. McCoy and his team took over. "What the hell is it with this crew?" He demanded. "Did every one of you throw away your brains?"

%%%%

Jim arrived in sickbay an hour later to check on his crew women and those who'd been treated for smoke inhalation.

"Go easy on them, Jim," Leonard looked tired. It had been a long day. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he'd somehow missed lunch and dinner. There were still reports to be written. "I've given them a good tongue lashing." He said quickly to cover up his stomach rumbles.

Jim patted his best friend's back. "Bones, your tongue should be classified a lethal weapon."

Jim sucked in a breath. This wasn't going to be easy. He understood it had been an accident. The question was how to prevent it happening again.

Leonard retreated to his office. He let out a tired sigh and went to work writing up a report of the accident and of the treatment he'd rendered.

"Doctor," Christine Chapel appeared at his doorway holding a covered tray. "You haven't eaten."

He started to protest but then smiled. "What would I do without you, Christine?"

"Starve probably." She carefully set the tray down. "Minestrone soup and a chicken salad sandwich," she nodded to his tea maker. "Would you like some ice tea?"

"You know that you're a nurse not a waitress," Leonard eyed the tray gratefully.

"And if you go without food, Doctor Leonard McCoy," she said quietly. "You scare nurses older than both of us."

Leonard chuckled. He'd met the twenty something year old young nurse over a badly mangled kid's body. He'd known immediately that despite her age she'd made a great head nurse.

%%%%

**Breakfast**

"Glad you could join us, Bones." Jim grinned as Dr. McCoy took a seat at the table.

"I dinna know how you can eat that mush," Scotty looked up from his breakfast sandwich.

"Grits are a lot healthier than those sandwich concoctions you wolf down every morning." Leonard retorted.

Jim only grinned. It was good to have Bones picking on someone else's breakfast menu for a change.

"Don't think that your bacon and eggs have escaped my notice, Jim." Bones snorted.

"I'm only having one piece of bacon," whined Jim.

"Indeed the Captain has been choosing healthier meals." Spock set his own tray down.

"Hump," Leonard salted his buttery grits. He eyed the fruit and vegetable platter that Spock had chosen for his breakfast. "I thought that you were a vegetarian."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "If you are referring to the cheese it is my morning protein. Vulcans normally eat cheese made from the milk of a goat like animal."

"But you don't eat goat meat." Leonard stirred his grits thoughtfully.

"No, Doctor," Spock neatly placed his napkin across his lap. He smoothed the napkin into place. "I believe we are here to discuss the various recent accidents and not food choices."

Jim cleared his throat. "Gentlemen we need solutions."

%%%  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

Thank you for the reviews. This story is still **general **and **rated T. **Events that happen follow a pattern of sorts. A series of fires, taste related incidents etc. I still have my fictional characters doing a lot of stupid stuff. Myth Busters ran an episode on the cinnamon challenge with a LOT of warnings. So, to paraphrase the Myth Busters, don't do the crazy stupid things at home, work or anywhere else.

PS. It is canon that the original Enterprise had a galley and a cook staff along with the replicators. I just expanded it a bit.

%%%%%%%

**Just one bite, said the serpent. **

**%%**

**Chapter Two-It's a matter of taste. **

"We need solutions." Jim repeated.

"Of course, Captain." Spock tasted a small cube of white cheese. The sharp taste would contrast nicely with his sliced red apple.

"The hazing is obvious," Leonard said. "You get on the damned ship intercom and tell the idiots that there will be zero tolerance for hazing and pranks." He waved is spoon as he talked. He moved his empty bowl pulling a plate filled with sausage gravy over a large split buttermilk biscuit in front of him.

Jim's stomach growled in envy. He knew he couldn't eat as much food as Leonard consumed in one meal without paying for it. Life just wasn't fair.

Scotty swallowed a mouthful of his breakfast sandwich. "It's a young crew, Doctor. Every young lad and young lassie is bound to feel restricted being cooped up on the ship for months at a time."

Leonard retorted. "Letting some poor younger crewman get his testicles melted and burned off shouldn't be entertainment!" Ignoring Jim's stare he started cutting into his gravy covered biscuit.

The men seated at the table involuntarily covered their family jewels at the mention of Chekov's injuries. Even Spock looked a little uncomfortable but only if you knew to look carefully at his eyes.

Spock looked thoughtful. "Are you suggesting, Doctor, that we resume mandatory exercise routines and drills for the crew?" He gave Jim a pointed look. Jim had been running the ship in a very relaxed way that Spock clearly disapproved of.

Jim slowly chewed a small bite of his lone bacon. It certainly wasn't sausage gravy which smelled heavenly. He let out a soft sigh.

He forced his thoughts to the current topic. He had been skimming the manual for Star Fleet officers while he sat on the bridge. "Things have been getting a little lax. We should be running drills to keep the crew in top shape." It was his fault he knew it. He had to settle down and become a serious captain if he wanted to keep the Enterprise. Trying to be everyone's friend was no way to run the Enterprise.

"Well," Scotty opened his breakfast sandwich to liberally dust it with salt. He shoved a piece of tomato that had fallen out back in over the sliced ham and scrambled eggs. "My lads need to be able to bring up the engines under battle conditions. I'm not too happy about how much time it took to respond to the fire yesterday."

"This is our first year," Jim recalled other things he'd read. The command track had included courses in running a ship. There had been a lot of stress on keeping the crew in shape. "Our first voyage is considered a shakedown to find out what things need to be improved on and to find out if something needs to be fixed."

"One damned thing that needs to be fixed is that damned fire suppression system," Leonard snorted. He paused to take a big gulp of black coffee. "If those girls had been in that cabin without oxygen any longer you'd be looking at brain damaged crewwomen."

"Personal quarters are tied into the main computer." Deftly Spock sliced a section of red apple with a sharp knife. "Several crewmembers have expressed concerns about being trapped in their rooms should an accidental fire breakout." Everyone at the table knew that the crew to be extremely concerned for any of them to confide in Spock.

"I believe that Cindy Winston had her quarters locked for privacy." Jim spread a small amount of butter on his toast. He ignored Leonard's glare while he spread jelly over the buttered whole wheat toast. After all for crying out loud, Leonard was eating sausage gravy over a huge biscuit. "Cindy mentioned that she'd come from a small town where they didn't understand her family's religious practices."

Leonard frowned. He'd grown up in a religiously tolerant family. It matter less to numerous aunts, uncles and cousins what you called God or how and if you prayed than what side your ancestors fought on in the War Between the States.

"The computer was running several diagnostic programs at the time of the fire. A number of 'lesser' important programs were running slowly." Scotty frowned. "You know engineering and the labs have separated fire suppression systems. There canna be any delay in dealing with fires in either engineering or the labs. We also have hand held fire extinguishers almost every five feet."

"Actually the galley also has its own system." Spock pointed out. "There is a suppression system directly over the stoves. It is designed to put out any stove fires without harming the cooks or other staff. It is an automatic system that doesn't require a computer."

"And how would you know that, Spock?" Curiosity filled Leonard's hazel eyes. His breakfast was settling nicely in his stomach. If he'd been a bluetick hound he'd have rolled over contently to have his belly scratched.

"As First Officer it is my duty to see to it that the ship is running smoothly." Spock's fork speared a slice of a purple vegetable that Leonard was unfamiliar with.

Jim thoughtfully chewed his toast. "Spock, Scotty, I want the two of you to look into setting up our fire suppression system independent of the main computer. Also the idea of hand held fire extinguishers being more readily available to fight small fires is a good idea."

"Yes, Captain."

"Aye, Captain."

%%%%

The announcement that the Enterprise was a Star Fleet vessel and needed to maintain her place as the flagship of the Federation surprised some. The no pranks and hazing reminder were met with mixed reaction. Still, word of Chekov's injuries kept murmuring to a minimum.

Only Russ Higgins did any real muttering.

Following military protocol Jim discovered that meant a lot of PADDS that needed signatures. Yeoman Rand seemed especially pleased that her Captain was taking things seriously again.

%%%%

Leonard had a number of minor injuries to treat. He also checked on Pavel's recovery. "We're going to do surgery this afternoon." He patted the young man on the shoulder.

"I vill be," Pavel licked suddenly dry lips.

"You will be fine and able to father children when you're old enough." Leonard smiled.

"I am old enough now." Pavel protested.

"I'm not old enough," Leonard snorted. Christine had to turn away to hide a smirk.

%%%%%%

Spock would have preferred to skip lunch but Jim had pointed out that eat or not he was expected to take the lunch time off of his duties. Jim was rapidly becoming a stickler for following all the Federation rules.

It seemed illogical not to eat given those circumstances.

It was as he carried his lunch tray to a corner table in the mess that he felt eyes on him. While it wasn't that unusual to be the object of attention from his human crewmates this scrutiny felt different.

His dark eyes flickered in the direction of the watcher. "Doctor," Spock felt a slight irritation. "You usually take your lunch in the sanctity of your sickbay office." He set down his tray at his desired table trying not to look as if he were inviting company.

Leonard looked interested. "You know when and where I take lunch?" He set his tray down opposite Spock's. He'd patiently followed the Vulcan across the semi crowded mess to the quiet corner table.

Almost releasing a sigh of resignation Spock dropped lightly into his seat. "As First Officer it is my duty to keep track of all senior staff."

"I think you like me." Leonard grinned as he dropped heavily into the chair opposite Spock.

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose in alarm. "Doctor McCoy, I assure you that I don't favor you above any other member of the crew. It's just as the Chief Medical Officer it is important to know your location."

"It's okay, Spock," Leonard grinned as he set his napkin across his lap. "I'm not accusing you of having a man crush."

Spock sucked in a startled breath. "I assure you, Doctor McCoy, that you are not the object of any romantic fantasies."

Leonard laughed. "Listen, hobgoblin, man crush means you like another man in an admiring sort of hero worshiping way."

"I assure you, Doctor McCoy that I do not have a man crush on you." Spock said primly. He briefly considered abandoning his lunch but his salad contained the last fresh portabella mushroom on the Enterprise.

A chuckle escaped Leonard.

He'd been an only child. He'd grown up envying his friends and cousins for their brothers and even sisters. His father had given him a bluetick hound when he'd turned seven. He and Blue had wandered the woods together. It wasn't the same as having a kid brother. When he'd turned nine his mother had at last given birth to another child. He'd been ecstatic.

He'd imagined that Alton Jacob McCoy would grow up to be one of those nerdy little brothers who'd tag after him like the sun rose and set on Leonard. Of course he'd also be brilliant. He'd grow up to be a famous doctor who discovered all kinds of innovative medical procedures just like their father.

Leonard had his heart set on being a famous artist. He'd planned on painting the forests that he and Blue had come to love. He'd imagined he'd be like his Uncle Joshua McCoy who drank fine bourbon and Tennessee whiskey, smoked big cigars and had a couple of scandalous, according to some gossipy aunts, women models that adored him. It went without saying that he'd be proud of his kid brother the doctor.

Then three days after he'd come home from the hospital Alton Jacob McCoy stopped breathing in his sleep. A brother sized hole had been punched through Leonard's soul.

Jim with his golden boy looks and easy manner was a good but sometimes hell more than sometimes irritating pain in the ass friend but, he didn't fit the brother wound in Leonard's heart. He also had more responsibilities as the captain of the Enterprise.

Spock on the other hand from the moment he'd seen him at the assembly had strangely seemed like a good fit. No matter his work load the Vulcan always seemed to have time to listen to Leonard. Of course Leonard had to admit he'd learned to track Spock down at his station in the bridge.

"I'd say eat your food before it gets cold but you are having a salad." Leonard casually said. You could tease little brothers to a point then you had to back off so as not to break their spirit.

Spock noted the sliced hard boiled eggs and slices of meat mixed in with two kinds of lettuce, cucumber, sliced onions, radishes and tomatoes in Leonard's bowl. "You have chosen a salad also." He watched as Leonard proceeded to pour a thick white dressing over his salad. His mouth twitched in disapproval. "You seem very curious about my choices of food."

"Most cultures that are vegetarians are short and slender. Also desert people who have a limited caloric intake are small people." Leonard offered Spock a slight smile. "When Vulcans switched from eating meat to a straight vegetarian diet they retained their height. Your people should have dropped in size over the years."

"I see your interest is medical." Spock picked up his fork. Some of his irritation had faded. He could deal with medical curiosity about his people. After all, the doctor was a professional. Spock would never admit that once he'd looked up Dr. McCoy's medical credentials. He'd been impressed by what he'd found. Dr. Leonard McCoy was more than a simple country doctor. He understood why Star Fleet had happily recruited the older man.

"Actually some of the root vegetables that provided food on Vulcan were starches. The Vulcan diet contains a number of high caloric vegetables." He noted with relief that there was a professional interest in Leonard's hazel eyes.

They fell into an easy conversation as they ate.

Things however weren't going so well with Diana Klaus. Seated a few tables from the doctor and Spock she struggled to swallow the hot spicy tiny red pepper that had been mixed with her fried noodles.

Amber Wang eyed her with concern. "I told you those peppers were spicy." The petite Asian woman grabbed a glass of water. "Drink this and don't eat any more peppers."

Diana struggled to breath. She could feel her throat swelling up. Her ivory skin flushed red.

"Oh my god," Amber jumped to her feet. "Someone call Dr. McCoy! Diana is choking!"

Leonard was on his feet. His first thought was to check for something that Diana had swallowed. "Heart rated up," he felt her pulse with his fingers. Experience had him cataloguing her swelling lips and shaking limbs. "Damned it," he swore. "She's going into anaphylactic shock." He was surprised when Spock thrust a medical kit into his hands. "Thanks, Spock." He found a hypodermic loaded with epinephrine.

He plunged the hypo into her neck. The effect was immediate. Amber sucked in a welcoming breath of air. "We need to get her to sickbay." He patted her shoulder gently. "I just want to keep an eye on you for twenty-four hours."

It was only after Diana was settled onto a biobed and resting that Leonard wondered where Spock had gotten a fully equipped medical kit. The question had to be put aside because Pavel's newly grown testicles were ready to be attached. He spent the afternoon connection nerves and tissue.

%%%%

Russ Higgins had seen Spock disappear into the kitchen. Out of curiosity he'd followed him. The medical kit kept by the cooks surprised him. Being near the kitchen had given him an opportunity to seize something that might be useful.

The new regulations and drills were not what Higgins had been missing. He'd been a marginal cadet at best. He'd been teetering on being bounced out of the Academy. How he'd ended up on the Enterprise had to have been a mistake. Yet, he'd ended up being lumped with the other crewmembers as a hero. Being a hero had a lot of advantages. Tolerance of his pranks ranked neck and neck with the number of women who suddenly wanted to be with him.

However, Lt. Dawson still saw him as a prank playing screw up. Higgins knew his future wasn't going to be on the Enterprise much longer if Dawson had any say.

Higgins wanted to transfer to engineering. Commander Scott seemed like the kind of guy who'd appreciate a few pranks to liven things up from time to time. Of course he'd have to beef up his math skills and actually learn something about engineering. He considered that all minor points.

Lt. Dawson wasn't going to let him transfer out of the glorified maintenance crew. Getting rid of the fifty something Dawson had become his backup plan. Things could then get a little loose and lively.

Cinnamon wasn't chili powder but it would do the trick nicely. Russ Higgins calmly added a three inch layer over the bland rice pudding. This would be the final nail in the coffin for Dawson.

A few loose screws here and a couple wrongly calibrated tools and Lt. Dawson's efficiency rate had plummeted. Commander Spock wasn't happy. A few words spoken to just the right crewmembers about Lt. Dawson's age were having disapproving eyes including Vulcan eyes trained on the older officer.

Higgins smiled darkly. It was a pity that it would be Tess Anderson who'd be eating a mouth full of cinnamon. Dawson doted on the tall lanky blond as if she was his daughter. Higgins snorted at the thought of the craggy faced gravelly voiced grey haired man actually fathering a good looking daughter. Privately he thought that any children that came from Dawson had to be ugly clones. He carefully spooned a thin layer of rice pudding over the cinnamon to hide its presence.

Tess' after dinner snack was going to get Lt. Dawson on the next shuttle to retirement.

%%%

**Just one bite said the old lady to Snow White. **

Lily Nugent was having a day from hell. She looked regrettably at the white flowers on the medium sized plant. A mild scent of sandal wood hung over the glossy green leafed plant. "It seems to release oil from its leaves that is highly flammable." She chewed her lower lip. She knew she was about to have her ass handed to her by the tall lanky Vulcan Commander.

"Flowers and leaves from this plant were used on the altar in Ensign Cindy Winston's room." Spock eyed the offending plant. "Did you go through the standard procedures before you released flowers and leaves to Ensign Winston?"

"No, sir," Lily admitted in a tight voice. She could have offered excuses. Cindy had begged. It had been that time of the month. She'd had a blinding migraine and cramps and all she'd wanted to do was go to her quarters and eat a pint of chocolate. So she had caved to her friend's begging.

Lily shoved thoughts of begging out of her mind. She wore the uniform of Star Fleet. Her mother, a single parent, had scrimped and saved to pay her way through top schools to get her into the Academy. A bright and shining future had hung before her and she'd fucked it up.

Squaring her shoulders her eyes met dark fathomless eyes. There was no way she was going to get her ass out of the sling she'd put it in. Better to woman up and take her punishment. Perhaps she could find work somewhere and pay her mother back if he bounced her out of Star Fleet. "I have no excuse, Sir. I made a mistake that almost cost three lives. It won't happen again, Sir."

There was no expression on Spock's lean face. He slowly nodded. "You will go on report, Ensign Nugent. You will draw extra duty at my discretion. I expect you to earn my trust before you can work with samples taken from planets we visit in the future. Dismissed," he said calmly.

"Thank you, sir." Lily tried not to cry. She had a second chance.

%%%%

Ensign Schmitz didn't have second chances on his mind. He'd been busy going over the Enterprise's blue prints. An idea had come to his mind as he studied the blue prints. "It will be easy enough to configure a fire suppression system that takes care of personnel quarters. We don't even need to tie into any computers."

"Laddie, you have something on your mind." Scott leaned on the table. Keenser who seemed at times to be Commander Scott's diminutive shadow brought over several more PADDS loaded with the ship's blue prints.

"I've heard rumors that the newer ships will be built with family quarters." Schmitz paused. "It would be easy to retrofit some of the quarters on our own to accommodate a few family members."

Keenser leaned against Scotty's leg. He was the only one of the crew that knew that Scotty had an orphan preteen nephew that was currently being bounced from relative to relative.

Scotty rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Ian would benefit from being on the Enterprise. With the help of the crew he could offer his favorite nephew a stable family life. "We'd have to clear it with the captain."

%%%%

Three days later

Lt. Holmes Dune found himself pleased with Ensign Michaels. The man appeared to be on the same page when it came to cleaning and organizing. "Have you considered transferring from your current department?" He also had training that clearly qualified him to work with the cargo bay crew. Captain Kirk had been promising to replace the crew he'd lost in the fight with Nero.

Michaels had been considering a lot of things. Most of the crew was still treating him and Reynolds as pariah. Sulu had taken him aside and explained the way a sword could cut through a man. Getting out of Star Fleet had started to become his number one consideration.

"I have," he admitted. He tugged a pair of leather gloves over his hands. He'd spent summers as a teenager earning extra credits working at a warehouse. He could run various kinds of forklifts including at least three kinds of antique ones. That job had been on his mind a lot lately.

"You might want to consider transferring down here permanently." Dune almost smiled. "I know keeping up the cargo bays isn't as glamorous as the bridge or engineering but we are an important part of the ship."

Strangely Michaels found himself nodding. He could still be part of the Enterprise and yet avoid most of the crew. Dune was very protective of his little unit of supply clerks and unloading crew. "I'd like to think about it, sir."

Reynolds on the other hand hated every minute they stayed under Dune's watchful eyes. While Lt. Dune and Michaels were having their conversation Reynolds discovered that a storage unit in cargo bay four contained a cooler storage unit.

No one had noticed that the personal container had a unique design. Reynolds had from time to time indulged in smuggling to get a few extra credits. He smirked as he opened what was a secret compartment.

"Wine and dried," he frowned at the clear container. The berries had familiar look. "I don't think Mr. Spock knows someone brought up contraband." He smirked. He carefully lifted one bottle of wine out of the cooler unit. "Oh hell," Reynolds slipped one of the small containers of berries into his jumpsuit pocket. He grinned. A little aphrodisiac and some wine and one of the slutty crewwomen he knew, what could be a better way to relax?

He peeked outside the cargo bay. Neither Dune nor Michaels were any where to be seen. He grinned. "Looks like it's time for a little R&R." He slipped out of the cargo bay. This was the second time he'd managed to slip out early without being caught.

Half and hour later Dune and Michaels returned from securing crates of replacement parts for the shuttles. "Reynolds was supposed to be here." Michaels frowned.

"Leaving early again," Dune sighed. "I'll have to report him to the Captain." Reyonlds he could do without.

At that moment up in the bridge Nyota received a priority coded message from Star Base Eleven. "Captain," she turned quickly in the direction of Jim's captain's chair. "Incoming messages your eyes and ears only."

Jim was on his feet. "I'll take it in my ready room."

Spock stepped out of the turbo lift onto the bridge.

Several decks below Tess discovered a bowl of rice pudding at her work station. Like always Dawson had sprinkled a little extra cinnamon on the top of the pudding to 'improve' its taste.

"I think that Lt. Dawson is sweet on you." Judy anchored her dark hair into a twist with several hair pins. Light blue coveralls protected her uniform as she readied herself to deal with the messy inners of a torn apart shuttle craft engine.

"I remind him of his daughter." Tess frowned slightly. Her uniform was starting to feel a little snug. She really had to forego any extra between meal sweet snacks.

"I don't think it's a fatherly interest." Judy teased. She grabbed her tools.

Walrus mustached Philip Hyndman came into the work area humming. He pushed a cart filled with small boxes containing parts for the shuttle craft. Light glinted off of his shiny bald head.

"Phil," Tess indicated the rice pudding. "Want some rice pudding?"

It was hard to say if Phil actually smiled. His enormous moustache covered his mouth. No matter what messy concoction Phil ate it seemed he managed to keep his moustache clean of food particles. "I love rice pudding." His voice sounded happy. "Did Dawson put some cinnamon on it?" He eagerly picked up the bowl.

Both Judy and Tess were occupied with the engine that hung suspended from an old fashion mechanic's hoist. The sound of a bowl hitting the floor startled them. Phil gasped for breath. Sweat covered his bald head. He dropped to his knees gagging and retching.

"OMG, Phil's been poisoned!" Judy screeched.

"Medical emergency," Tess hit her com badge. "Work shop engineering repair one," she called out her location.

Judy had correctly interpreted Phil's hand gestures. She sprinted to the water cooler and brought back a cup of water.

%%%%

Jim's face tightened. "A smuggler and contraband are on my ship," he growled. He faced Security Officer Robert O'Malley. Technically, Pavel Chekov was both the Tactical Officer and Head of Security. A fact that had started to bother Jim as Pavel was so damned young. "With Chekov recovering in Sickbay I'm moving you to Head of Security." It was a thought in the back of his mind to make it a permanent move.

O'Malley threw his shoulders back in straight military posture. "Thank you, sir."

"I want the smuggler in the brig and the contraband under secure lock and key." Jim ordered.

"Yes, Captain."

As they stepped out of the ready room Spock met Jim. "We've had a medical emergency in one of the engineering workshops. There is a situation that has also arisen."

"Sickbay to Captain Kirk," the tone of Bones' voice warned Jim that something was up.

%%%

On Deck Five Reynolds staggered out of his quarters. White foam covered his mouth. A passing crewman rushed to help him.

Through the open door they spotted Iris Lee convulsing half naked on the floor.

Another medical emergency alarm sounded seconds later.

%%%

It was late when an exhausted Dr. McCoy gently pulled a sheet over Reynolds' still body. "Those damned berries contained a potent fast acting poison."

Jim turned from the sheet covered body of the tall dark skinned woman that he knew had been one of Nyota Uhura's friends. He inhaled unhappily. Informing her was going to be hard. She'd been devastated at the loss of Gaila. "Two lives lost and a career ruined because one man wanted to make a few extra credits" He squared his shoulders. "Crewman Taylor West will be charged with their murders. The John Kennedy will rondevu with us to pick him and the contraband up."

Across the Sickbay Spock stood with his hands held behind his back. Scotty hovered as Nurse Christine Chapel checked Phil Hyndman's vital signs. Keenser peered from behind Scotty at Phil. The small alien liked Phil. Phil always shared his sweets with him. He also slipped Keenser a few extra crackers from his private stash from time to time.

"That much cinnamon drew all the moisture out of Lt. Hyndman's mouth tissues." Dr. Gregory M'Benga made a notation on Phil's chart. "That's what caused the gagging. His body tried to repeal the cinnamon which caused the vomiting."

Phil lay on a biobed. He still looked pale. His calloused hands clutched the white blanket covering him. His enormous moustache looked wilted.

"You aspirated some of the cinnamon. Once the cinnamon drew moisture from delicate lung tissue it caused your lung to collapse." Gregory looked down at his patient. "We'll be keeping you a few days to be certain that you're fully recovered." He didn't mention that Phil was in danger of having his recently re-inflated lung collapsing a second time.

Spock's mouth formed a thin line. He still had Lt. Dawson to question. Perhaps he should have Dr. McCoy run tests on the older man's mental abilities.

%%

It was nearly midnight when Jim and Bones sat in the medical office with an open bottle of bourbon on the desk and two glasses of amber liquid in their hands.

"Hell of a day," Jim took a swallow. He closed his light eyes for a moment. The smooth taste of the bourbon spread warmth down his throat. The rough edges of the day seemed to disappear. He rubbed the glass with its tinkling ice cubes across his tired forehead.

Spock entered the office. There was a slight tightness around his dark eyes. The weight of being First Officer felt heavy on his lean shoulders.

"Have a drink, Spock," Bones reached for another glass.

"I do not consume alcohol," Spock replied primly.

"Okay," Leonard opened a drawer. "I was saving this to give to you." He set out a slender shaped blue glass bottle. "You know for a birthday, Christmas or whatever you hobgoblins celebrate."

Spock's right eyebrow went up. He recognized the stylish Vulcan print on the label. "You have found some exceptionally rare tea." Sarek had had several bottles that he had served only to very important Vulcan guests.

"I got it at the last stop we made." Leonard set a glass down. "I was told that this tea is the closest thing to wine your people had." He didn't mention the bottle had set him back half a paycheck. He poured two fingers of the dark tea into the glass. It was supposed to be served without ice cubes he'd been told. "Sit and have a drink. You look like you need it."

Spock stood for a moment then sat. He picked up the glass. The smooth taste of the rare bittersweet tea slid down his throat as he took a taste. He nodded as the warmth took away some of the heaviness of the day. He leaned back against his chair.

Tomorrow would be another day. The three men sat in silence as the silver Enterprise silently slipped through the darkness of space to rondevu with the newly commissioned John Kennedy.

%%%

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

(All warnings on chapters one and two and you know that this is fan fiction. Star Trek belongs to other very creative people.

Yes, I know money was supposed to be eliminated but, I think that Roddenberry was off on that one. So I have a 'credit' system sort of like the European Euro in place. Also people are very proud of their own countries so there should still be individual country money systems in place. This is kind of a long chapter.

Also so the united earth is different in my stories. This is still **rated T. **It is a **General **story with no SLASH.

%%%%%%%%%

**O! Beware my lord, of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster that doth mock the meat it feeds upon. William Shakespear**

%%%%%

**CHAPTER THREE**

Spock had slipped into the mess hall for breakfast half an hour ahead of his usual time. Thoughtfully stirring strawberries into his cream of wheat he was momentarily startled by a familiar figure coming into his field of vision.

"Morning, Spock," Leonard's thick Southern accent and the dark circles under his hazel eyes indicated the very few short hours of sleep he'd had. Yawing he set a tray of food and coffee on the table opposite Spock.

His uniform despite his tired appearance seemed fresh and crisp. The scent of lavender soap and the woodsy cologne that he wore suggested that he'd found time to shower.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock was head of Science and Medical. The cranky doctor fell under his jurisdiction. "You are not due for your shift for another three point two hours. Perhaps you should utilize that time sleeping." He put on a stern look that suggested that the doctor head back to bed.

Dropping heavily into his chair Leonard ran a tired hard through his thick dark hair. "I've got light duty today, Spock." He lifted his mug of coffee. "M'Benga is covering any surgery today. Today I've got reports to go over and baring any complications from Pavel's surgery, I'll be busy checking supply records." He eyed Spock's spoon as it continued to stir the cream of wheat. The creamy white hot cereal was slowly turning red.

"Quit playing with your food, hobgoblin," he waved his coffee mug. "Eat." He turned his attention to a long grateful drink of the hot bitter black brew in his mug.

Spock's eye brow went up. The doctor had addressed him gruffly. Yet, if he interpreted the doctor's tone correctly it also held affection and a slight scolding. His mother had used a similar tone on him when he'd been a child. Momentarily puzzled he raised the spoon to his mouth.

Leonard gave a grunt of satisfaction. He uncovered his plate of scrambled eggs and toast. A heavy sigh escaped him. "About two hours ago an emergency message from my ex was relayed to the Enterprise."

Spock swallowed the spoonful of cereal. His mother had raised strawberries in a little pot on their back porch. He pushed back memories of her to concentrate on the doctor. "Is there a problem with your daughter Joanna?" He knew as First Officer that a good portion of Leonard's pay went for child support. The man also sent home gifts. Uniquely he bartered or as Jim put it, sweet talked free shipping out of some merchant ship rather than pay high shipping cost to Earth.

"Her appendix has flared up with an infection." Leonard set his mug down. "It's being treated with antibiotics. As long as it was caught in time Dr. Travis Brent won't have to yank it out. He's a damned fine doctor. He'll be on that appendix like a tick on a hound if it gets worse." He exhaled in frustration.

It was clear to Spock that the doctor wanted to be home with his only child. "Leonard, did you sent a message back to her? You are aware that you can have emergency family leave?"

Drowning his eggs with an alarm amount of ketchup Leonard yawned and nodded. "I sent both Jocelyn and Joanna messages. When we rondevu with the John Kennedy I'm sending a package for Joanna to cheer her up." He looked up a slight smile on his tired looking face. "I'd take the emergency leave but I know that Travis is a good doctor. Jocelyn and I might have become like two wet cats fighting in a gunny sack at the end of our marriage," he shook his head at the memories. "But, Jocelyn is a regular mamma bear when it comes to Joanna. If I need to be home Jocelyn won't let anything like regulations stand between me and getting home."

Leonard's visual references caused Spock to momentarily blink. "I see," he said slowly.

"I'd have gone back to bed," Leonard admitted between bites of ketchup covered egg. "Then Lt. Rick Dawson came to see me." He said quietly.

"A most unhappy situation," Spock said. He hesitated to discuss ship's business at breakfast. "Perhaps you should run an assessment on the Lieutenant's mental faculties." He said carefully.

"You think because a man's getting a little snow on the roof that he's getting senile?" Leonard demanded.

"There is fixation on Mechanic Tess Anderson," Spock pointed out. "It is as Mechanic Anderson put it unwanted and now 'creepy'. She indicated that it has been a source of embarrassment."

"Yeah," Leonard nodded unhappily. "We had a little talk about that. He's admitted he had an epiphany about obsessing over a girl young enough to be his granddaughter. He didn't leave the rice pudding yesterday for her."

"So he claims," Spock said.

"Listen here, Commander Spock," Leonard snapped. "When a man like Rick says he didn't do something, he didn't do it!"

Heads came up at several nearby tables.

"Commander Spock," a nervous looking young cook approached their table. "Chef Louis says he has the data recording for you."

"Thank you, Kyle." Spock nodded. "We'll be in the kitchen as soon as we finish our breakfast."

Leonard frowned as he watched the young cook scamper back to the safety of the kitchen. "You know the kitchen staff?"

"I am the First Officer," Spock replied. He continued eating as if this explained everything.

"About Rick," Leonard said.

"The data recording will show who stole the cinnamon from the kitchen." Spock said. He looked up at Leonard.

"All right," Leonard said. He frowned. "By the way where did you get the medical kit the other day?"

"From the kitchen," Spock said drily. He'd wondered how long it would take the doctor to ask about the medical kit. "Chef Louis said the there were so many accidents that can happen in a kitchen he likes to be prepared. Unfortunately, the only paramedic trained kitchen staff was killed the day we went after Nero."

Leonard was silent as they turned back to their breakfast.

After a few minutes Leonard spoke thoughtfully. "You know it wouldn't be a bad idea if there were at least two members of the kitchen staff that were paramedic trained. God knows there are people who choke on food plus there are accidents in the kitchen area. I could set up a program to have them trained."

"As Head of Science and Medical I suggest that you draw up a plan and course. We'll take it to the Captain once that is done. I'm certain he will see the logic of having the kitchen staff paramedic trained."

%%%%

Leonard had been expecting a fiery man with a volatile temper to be running Enterprise's kitchen. Heaven knows cooks had the reputation of being explosive men with sharp tongues. He was surprised at the barely five foot seven inch genteel man with warm twinkling eyes and a soft voice.

Chef Louis greeted Spock with a warm smile. His dark soft curly hair was covered by a hairnet and a chief's hat. His white uniform was amazingly clean given that he ran a full kitchen. A pin of Portugal's flag was firmly fixed to his white coat.

The aroma of freshly baked banana bread filled the kitchen area. "I'm afraid that the bananas still went bad quickly." There was just a trace of an accent. Years in space had paled his olive complexion but there were enough fine lines around his mouth and eyes to say that he was somewhere in his thirties.

"Mamma used to make banana bread when our bananas spoiled." Leonard grinned. A slice of the warm banana bread would be a nice way to start the day.

"Perhaps I should place the bananas in smaller lots when I beam them into holding lots." * Spock said thoughtfully. At Leonard's curious look he added. "I beam up small quantities of food supplies and set the energy in a storage area. When the food is needed it is fully beamed onto the either the transporter or directly to the kitchen."

"Great the transporter is messing with our food supply," Leonard said grumpily.

Chef Louis started on a line of antique looking banana bread pans expertly flipping them onto a large wooden cutting board. He chuckled. "It is all right, Dr. McCoy. I won't allow it if the food was damaged in any way."

Leonard sucked in a breath as his eyes studied the palm tree and banana design left on the warm aromatic bread by the heavy looking aluminum pans. "I know that design. Mama had a favorite antique banana bread pan that she used. I don't think that the company makes them anymore."

"Nordic ware," Chef Louis quickly sliced two pieces of freshly baked banana bread onto plates he set them in front of the two men. "The company has recently started reissuing its old designs. You enjoy while you watch." He brought out a small ceramic tub of butter. "Just catch the thief that stole my cinnamon. Food should never be used to harm a person."

"Thank you," Leonard said happily.

Fifteen minutes later after eating two butter sliced pieces of banana bread Leonard went to his office in sickbay. Spock having eaten three pieces of banana bread, it was illogical to offend Chef Louis, called new Security Head O'Malley to arrest Russ Higgins.

%%%%%

Captain Jim Kirk was very happy to have dodged Dr. McCoy for breakfast. Chef Louis had sent him a platter with two warm slices of buttered banana bread as soon as he'd entered the mess hall. "Heaven," he muttered as he ate. So he'd have to work out a little longer in the gym. It was worth it.

Janice Rand on the other hand found herself unhappily running a few minutes late as she struggled to pin her blond beehive hairdo into place. She had to hurry to run reports from the computer and check any messages sent that would need to Captain's signature. Once she set the newly installed computer to download to the PADDS she hurried to slip on her retro uniform.

"Darn it," she muttered as she tugged her short skirt into place. She had to admit that she did have nice legs. The new retro uniforms were okay as a glorified secretary of the ship's captain. Back home, however, it would have caused tongues to wag. A few eye brows would have hit hairlines faster than Mr. Spock could lift his eyebrows at the sight of a proper lady in such a skirt. She let a sigh escape her lips. Janice had left Texas and her accent behind to find a different kind of future than the usual limited one a small Texas town offered her.

"Never forget that you are Rand, young lady," her mother's voice echoed in her mind. "Our family held onto our ranch through floods, droughts, tornados and wild fires. No wild Indians or damned fool Mexican army could run us off. When you go to the stars carry our name proudly."

"Yes, Mama," Janice said aloud. She straightened her shoulders and held her head high. "I am Janice Rand. I come from Blue Bonnet, Texas." Grabbing a stack of PADDS from her desk she left her quarters with all the grace of a beauty queen walking down the runway. After all she'd been a homecoming queen and Miss Blue Bonnet in the State Fair.

A few minutes later Security Head O'Malley smiled as he spotted Janice with an arm load of PADDS headed towards the mess. She'd been known as the Ice Queen at the Academy. At the time he'd thought that she was stuck up. Now he viewed her differently.

"Ma'am," he nodded. He pulled Russ Higgins out of the way to let her pass. "The Captain is going to be surprised you tracked him down in the mess this morning." He grinned.

Janice rolled her blue eyes. "Dr. McCoy is right. Captain Kirk is an infant. The computer keeps track of him at all times. He's the Captain." She'd hoped to snag a bit of breakfast before she confronted the captain with his morning workload. Oh, well like mama always said. It's best to kill two birds with one stone.

Higgins leered as he watched Janice head towards the mess. Suddenly he was slammed up close and personal with one of the corridor walls.

"Turbulence," O'Malley snapped.

"What did I do?" Higgins demanded.

"When a lady walks by," O'Malley growled in his ear. "You don't leer. We could run into more turbulence until you learn your lesson."

"Okay," Higgins stumbled. He shook his head glad that he hadn't broken his nose. "It's just that everyone is saying she got that new computer in her quarters by spreading," he was slammed again into the wall.

"Turbulence," O'Malley repeated with a snarl.

%%%%%

On the bridge well aware of the time Spock cast a glance in Nyota's direction. Their relationship had slowly become strained as he'd gained control of his emotions. He was a Vulcan. Control of his emotions was important. Nyota didn't understand why he had to give reign to his Vulcan side.

But what had really killed their relationship had been for Nyota to have overheard herself being compared to Spock's domineering fiancé.

Spock had had to admit that he had been betrothed to T'Pring. His father Sarek had strangely seemed almost happy to inform Nyota that T'Pring had been off planet when Vulcan had been destroyed. T'Pring was still in the eyes of the remaining Vulcan community Spock's fiancé.

Had he less control Spock would have let a sigh of exasperation escape his lips. He'd never gotten a chance to let Nyota know that T'Pring had asked to be let out of their betrothal. Having his face slapped in front of Sarek had been humiliating. He turned his attention back to the monitor in front of the captain's chair.

The Captain would be arriving momentarily. His mouth twitched into a tiny frown. Yeoman Janice Rand was running three point two minutes late. The young blond yeoman like a Vulcan had an impeccable time sense. However, she was human and every once in a while ran a minute or two late.

No need to mention this to her. Yeoman Rand was an extemporary crewwoman. Just her ability to make Captain Kirk attend to his duties was worth over looking any tiny time mismanagements.

As Spock ruminated on Rand, Chekov's temporary replacement Sub Lieutenant Thad McGee readied to give the morning announcements. He had a clear speaking voice. A number of the crew had commented that he was easier to understand than Chekov who mispronounced his W's.

In truth the sub lieutenant liked being on the Alpha shift. However he was only too well aware that the captain favored Pavel Chekov and the helmsman Sulu was fast becoming Chekov's best friend. Once Chekov returned he'd be back on Beta shift.

Being philosophical he savored his moments on the Alpha shift. He beat down the occasion jealous feelings.

While McGee might not have been brimming with jealousy so was not the case with Ensign Alisha Watts. Sitting in the 'second' chair at the communications station she deeply coveted Nyota Uhura's spot.

"She lucked out," she told her roommates. Somehow a fluke had gotten her on the Enterprise. She completely ignored the fact that Nyota's skill in languages had gotten her on the bridge. It irked her even more that she had to share quarters with two other ensigns while Nyota had her own quarters.

Unfortunately, she'd caught Commander Spock giving Nyota a thoughtful look. Incoming transmissions had her turning her attention back to her communications monitor. Nyota of course handled the priority one transmissions. Alisha bit her lower lip. Nyota and Commander Spock, she almost laughed. How could she have forgotten the ship gossip?

The two had been an item then broke up by the time that the Enterprise had limped back to Earth. Pavel had told her that Nyota had slapped Commander Spock in front of his father. Alisha's personal thoughts on the matter were put aside as static filled her ears.

Adjusting the frequency she heard, "This is the Galaxy Rider. Pirates attacking small freighter," there was more static as Alisha adjusted the frequency. "Any Star Fleet vessels please respond. Repeat we are the luxury liner Galaxy Rider. We are going to the aid of the Star Wind."

Following Star Fleet prodigal she called out, "Pirate attack on Star Wind. Frequency," she called out the frequency allowing Nyota to tune into the repeated message she'd heard.

The turbo lift doors opened. Jim came onto the bridge followed by Yeoman Rand.

Once he'd heard the message Jim ordered warp four and red alert. "Let them know we're on our way." He nodded to Alisha. "Good work."

She straightened in her chair.

The John Kennedy responded that they were also on the way.

In sickbay Leonard looked up from proof reading one of his reports as the alarm sounded through sickbay. "So much for the quiet day," he sighed.

%%%%

Spock stood ridged at his station. Flash backs to the day Vulcan was destroyed played through his mind.

"Get me information on the Galaxy Rider and the Star Wind," Jim ordered.

For an eerie second Spock thought he heard Leonard hiss, "Move, hobgoblin." Startled he looked around quickly. There was no sign of the grumpy doctor. He sucked in a breath. He moved quickly to bring up the information his captain wanted.

Spock brought up information on the larger space liner first. "The Galaxy Rider is a full sized luxury liner 1, 119 feet in length. (338.9m), she has eighteen decks, a crew of 1,400 of which a hundred are trained mercenaries. Her passenger capacity is 4, 270." Spock looked up from his monitor. "She is currently carrying only three thousand passengers to Aster Colony. She was designed with Star Fleet equivalent shields and laser canons. Her owner the eccentric multi billionaire Blair Wolf lives on her. Her Captain is Eli Hans."

"There's a difference between ready to defend and taking on pirates." Jim gripped his armrests. They would soon be coming out of warp. "Why would he risk his passengers?"

"The Star Wind is a three deck C class freighter with passenger capacity." Spock scanned over the information on the smaller ship. "She has a crew of one hundred and fifty. Her passenger capacity is one hundred. They are listed as eighty-nine women and eleven children bound for the Aster colony."

"Damned it," Jim ground out. "Those pirates are hunting to fill illegal brothels."

%%%

The sight of two star ships coming out of warp should have been enough to send the attackers fleeing. The three renegade pirate ships had their attention on dodging the Galaxy Rider's laser canons and attempting to get at the smaller Star Wind being shielded by the larger cruise liner.

"Two of the pirate ships have both Orion and Cho' Tu markings," Spock arched an eyebrow. The Cho' Tu were a violent aggressive race held only in check by the Klingons. Cardassians were known to give them wide berth.

They were greeted by a voice communication from the Galaxy Rider. "Welcome to the party Star Fleet."

"We've got the attackers starboard of the Galaxy Rider." Captain Jose Ramirez informed the Enterprise.

The pirate ship port of the Galaxy Rider seemed intent on making a full run passed the larger ship. "We're going to take out the port side raiders," Jim replied.

"Mr. Sulu, target the ship's engines."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu aimed the lasers. He had heard tales that the Cho' Tu were skill warriors who used even their long braids as weapons to kill enemies. He'd have liked to meet them in battle with sword in hand.

Both star ships fired. The Galaxy Rider main laser canon blasted the third pirate ship to pieces.

"We've got more ships coming to the party." McGee warned.

Dropping out of warp the two Cho' Tu design ships fired on the two star ships.

"Photon torpedoes," Jim ordered.

"One of the ships is trying to make a run around the Galaxy Rider." Spock looked up from his monitor.

"Fire," Jim ordered.

"Shields are failing on the pirate ships."

"Klingon ships dropping out of warp." Spock looked over to Jim's chair. The human was scowling. Klingons as much as they liked a good fight were unpredictable.

"Star Fleet," a jovial Klingon appeared on the main monitor. "This isn't an invitation only fight is it?" He laughed heartily as his ship targeted one of the pirate Cho' Tu ships.

"Welcome to the fight," Jim answered.

Jim's order of surrender to the pirates was met with a sneering, "Weak bastards, we'd rather crawl up from hell and slit your throats than surrender."

"A ride to hell can be arranged," Jim snapped. "Sent them to hell," he ordered.

%%%%

The Star Wind had been hit pretty hard. Damage was to the extent that the Galaxy Rider offered to take her passengers while the crew worked on damages. The John Kennedy and the Enterprise split up the crew and rotated their engineers to help repair the ship as they towed it to Aster Colony.

"Some of our cargo is touchy," fourteenth generation Captain Eliza Lundgren, her ancestors had captained sea going ships out of Norway, held out a manifest for both Star Fleet captains. They'd all beamed aboard the John Kennedy.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any room for your cargo." Captain Ramirez admitted."I've got emergency supplies for Station Zebra." The Federation station which in slang was a 'hop skip and jump' from Aster Colony depended on outside supplies for its crew.

"The water storage tanks alone take up a whole bay."

Jim turned to his fellow captain. "They have problems with their water storage tanks?"

"A meteorite the size of a golf ball punched through both tanks in a one in a trillion occurrences." Jose said. A smile played across the young captain's lips. "Their station has been plagued by a number of unusual incidents and enough accidents that we're being sent to investigate."

Nodding Jim checked over the manifest. "I've got room in my cargo bays for the three tons of seeds and the animals in stasis."

Once cargo was arranged to be under Lt. Dune's capable hands the captains invited Galaxy's captain and its owner Blair Wolf over for a meeting. The two star ships traveled in tangent as they towed the Star Wind. The Galaxy Rider traveled on Enterprise's port side.

The Klingons insisted on 'guarding' the Star Fleet ships. One of the Klingon captains blatantly said that dinner aboard the luxury liner should be a fair exchange of their 'help.'

%%%

Captain Eliza Lundgren with husband Andre and teenage boys happily settled on the John Kennedy while not supervising repairs on her ship.

Dr. Leonard McCoy only snorted at Jim's suggestion that the sickbay on the John Kennedy might be better than the Enterprise's. "It's not on solid ground," Leonard snapped. "The only perfect sickbay would be back on Earth."

"Are you space phobic or technophobic," Blair Wolf looked amused. A big broad shouldered man with piercing blue eyes and sandy hair he wouldn't have looked out of place on a Texas ranch.

"I'm not a collection of phobias," Leonard snarled. "I'm a doctor."

"With a great bedside manner," Jim chuckled as he clapped Leonard on the shoulder.

"I invited the Klingons," Blair smiled. He went on to explain that the Aster Colony was a little far out. Ass end of the galaxy was how some described the small M class planet where the small frontier colony had set up home. A number of those in authority were worried that the colony might invite raiders. The colony was purchasing equipment from Wolf's company. "It's in my best interest to protect my customers." He said calmly. "And," his Texas draw appeared. "The Wolf men folk don't believe in leaving women and children helpless and unprotected."

"Captain," Janice entered the captain's ready room with an arm load of ever present PADDS.

"Blair," Yeoman Rand's voice of surprise brought a mega watt smile to the billionaire's face.

%%%

"Can't believe that Rand grew up knowing a billionaire," Leonard struggled with the collar of his dress uniform. "Damned things were designed to choke the life out of a man."

"Allow me, Doctor," Spock moved to stand in front of the older man. "You need to adjust your collar before you fasten it." Gently he adjusted Leonard's collar trying to avoid skin contact. He was puzzled by the familiar warm feeling that came over him as he stood close to the doctor.

"Thanks, Spock," Leonard sighed in relief. The collar no longer felt like it was choking him. He straightened the well fitting dark blue military jacket.

"Bones, you should be happy that the dress uniform that resembles a dress was rejected by Star Fleet." Jim smiled.

"Captain, Commander, Doctor," O'Malley entered the transporter room with Yeoman Rand on his arm.

"You are an absolute vision of beauty, Miss Janice Rand," Leonard smiled.

"Wow," Jim said.

"Most aesthetic," Spock nodded in approval.

Janice blushed. "My granny designed this dress." It was midnight blue and hinted at her curves without being too revealing. Delicate bead work decorated the neckline. Her granny had packed it and hand it to her with a solemn expression. Where you go you are a Rand lady, she'd said.

"Bring the young lady back at a decent time," O'Malley said sternly.

"You are going to make one scary father someday, Cupcake," Jim said. He held his arm out to Janice.

Ensign Emma Drake let out a little sigh. She thought that Jancie looked like the heroine of one of her romance novels. She sent the team over to the Galaxy Rider at the captain's nod.

On her dinner break Emma described Janice's dress to Laura Elk from astrophysics. "She looked gorgeous," she lifted a small chef's salad onto her tray. "Even Commander Spock thought she looked gorgeous."

"Did the Commander actually say those words," demanded a hostile voice.

Fear seized Emma as she turned to face a furious looking Nyota Uhura.

"You won't want to be brought up before Captain Kirk for spreading gossip about the Commander would you?" Nyota gripped her tray tightly. For a terrifying moment Emma feared that she was about to be hit in the face.

"Back it off, Uhura," At six three Ensign Hanna Johnson towered over most of the women on the Enterprise. A big broad shouldered almost mannly looking woman she wore her red and black security uniform proudly. "Commander Spock's appreciation of a lovely lady is none of your business. Unless you want to end up in the brig for attacking a fellow crewmember I suggest you tone it down."

Nyota slammed down her tray and stormed out of the mess. Her long ponytail swished across her stiff back.

"Thank you, Hanna," Emma said timidly.

Hanna nodded. "Guess I'd be upset if someone as fine as Commander Spock dumped me." She reached for a grilled cheese and meat sandwich.

"Oh he didn't dump her." Emma said bravely. Somehow the big female security officer seemed less intimidating.

"Really," surprise flickered on Hanna's ivory face. She picked up a container of milk. She'd grown up on a farm colony with six brothers. Her mother a 'Plain' woman hadn't believed in teaching Hanna how to be a 'fancy' woman. Being around other women who knew how to dress, fix their hair and makeup made her feel awkward.

"She slapped him in front of his father," Alisha leaned out of line to share what she knew.

Hanna blinked in shock. In her wildest fantasies the very fine Commander Spock had a featured role. She couldn't imagine doing him any harm.

Two tables over Lt. Diana Weiss of the John Kennedy leaned over and asked. "Who slapped who?"

%%%

In the John Kennedy's officer's dining hall Spock had worked his way around the dining room to where a worried looking Leonard stood with a drink in his hand. "Is something wrong, Dr. McCoy," he asked quietly.

"I got this bad feeling, Spock." Leonard said just as quietly. "It's like knowing a storm is coming before you smell the rain."

Spock considered for a moment. He watched the Klingons across the room boisterously laughing with Jim, Blair and Captain Hans. He'd already noted that two Klingon women had been eyeing Leonard in a predatory manner. "Perhaps we should keep an eye on Captain Kirk." He said aloud. He didn't want the doctor to know that he might need protection from a couple of amorous Klingon women.

Leonard released a sigh. "Stay close, Spock." He didn't voice that it was Spock he had a bad feeling about.

%%%

Lt. Diana Weiss repeated what she'd heard to Lt. Carmen Storm who was beaming back to the John Kennedy. She told her best friend Lois Shelby.

Winston Davis a reporter had been standing at the back of the turbo lift heard the whole thing. He hurried back to the Galaxy Rider to send off the tantalizing piece of gossip.

Sub Lt. Lois Shelby reported to duty at the communications station. She slipped a bit of gossip in to her friend Lilia on the relay station when she sent the official transmissions from the John Kennedy.

Unauthorized communications like gossip were frowned upon, tolerated or generally ignored given that gossip flew back and forth between star ships. Except that Internal security Chief Daniel Ellison was monitoring communications to track down a spy. He heard the two violations in the gossip.

Two days later Admiral Pike heaved a heavy sigh. "Here I thought it would be Kirk who'd violate some rule with a woman."

"It's not a joke, Chris," said a stern voice.

Pike sighed. "No it's not. Commander Spock was an instructor and engaged when he began his illicit affair with a cadet. It definitely breaks the morality code of the Academy."

"The problem is what we do," Admiral Barnett leaned back in his chair. "We can't remove him as First Officer and deprive Kirk of an excellent officer."

"Jesus H. Christ," Admiral Chase scowled. "It is too well known to sweep under the carpet. Some news gossip show has already been dropping hints. He's the only Vulcan officer serving on the Enterprise. People aren't stupid."

Drumming his fingers on the table Pike frowned. He was fond of Spock. Maybe he hadn't gotten under his skin like the reformed repeat offender had but Spock still needed someone to guide him through the maze of living with humans.

%%%

On the new Vulcan colony Sarek barely controlled his anger. "My son has dishonored our house. He has humiliated our family." Sarek paced in front of the now silent monitor.

Selik, the older alternate version of Spock, released a soft sigh. "He is a young man. He made a mistake. You were aware of his relationship with Nyota Uhura."

"I managed to successfully end that relationship." Sarek turned to face Selik. "Spock went behind my back and broke off the betrothal to T'Pring."

Selik arched an eyebrow. "You wished him to marry someone that he doesn't love?"

"It no longer matters." Sarek said sharply. "Star Fleet will be forced to punish him. He'll lose his career. None of the remaining Vulcan families will want their daughters to wed a man of dishonor."

Selik looked thoughtfully at Sarek. "Don't disown him. It will damage him beyond repair."

%%%%%%

Meanwhile on the Enterprise Leonard frowned at the bloody mess of torn skin on Mechanic Tess Anderson's hand. "You are supposed to be wearing gloves when you work, young lady." A scan from the tricorder revealed no damaged tendons or broken bones.

"It wasn't when I was doing my job." Tess struggled not to cry. Her hand throbbed in pain. "It's these damned heel boots, sir. I lost my footing on a mesh pad. I tried to grab hold of something and tore my hand up grabbing a moving part." She winched in pain.

Leonard frowned. He'd already heard of several incidents on the John Kennedy where the new short retro uniforms or boots had caused injuries. "I'm going to give you something for the pain and fix your hand." He paused. "See the quartermaster and get fitted for old regulation flat shoes when I'm done." He'd file a medical protest about women wearing the boots as dangerous as soon as he finished working on Tess' hand. He mentally cursed the admiral who'd come up with the idea that women in Star Fleet had to wear the dangerous footwear.

Several decks above him Jim stared at the monitor in his ready room. "Oh hell," he swore.

Meanwhile in the transporter room Spock faced two very determined Klingon sisters. "He's not married." The older one repeated.

"No, but Dr. Leonard McCoy is a Federation doctor. He won't be interested." Spock clasped his hands tightly behind his back. He never thought he'd have to protect the doctor from being taken by two Klingon women determined to make him the head of their house.

O'Malley smirked. The doctor had been a hit on the Galaxy Rider with a certain number of the thirty something female passengers. Already eight women had beamed aboard to 'see' him. Now it seemed his charm extended to the Klingon women which made sense since the doctor seemed as grumpy as a Klingon.

"Why don't we ask him," the young Klingon woman said.

Whatever Spock was going to say to the women was interrupted by Captain Kirk's voice coming over the transporter intercom. "Commander Spock, I need to see you in my ready room."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

"I'll escort the ladies," O'Malley said hiding a grin.

%%%%

On the bridge Nyota scowled at her monitor. Not even the return of Pavel to the bridge had helped her bad mood. Her earpiece cracked with the sound of a distress call.

Captain Kirk came out of his ready room. The worried look in his blue eyes had the crew wondering what the priority message relayed from Earth had been.

The freighter Sun Storm was fortunately half way between them and the Aster Colony. It had been a bad fire. A badly shaken Captain Travis Jonas faced Captain Kirk from the monitor. "We couldn't turn off the fire suppression system. I lost nine men to the damned system. Eleven more died in the fire." He ran a shaky bandaged hand through singed dark hair. The small freighter registered out of the Aster Colony was made up of mostly family men. Grief showed on the young captain's face. These had been his friends.

"We have some plans on how to fix the system," Jim said. He turned to Sulu. "How long will it take us to reach the Sun Storm?"

"Towing the Star Wind half an hour, Captain," Sulu looked to Pavel who nodded. "If we leave the John Kennedy to tow her we can be there in ten minutes at warp three."

"Uhura, get me the captain of the John Kennedy."

%%%%%%%%%%%

TBC

%%%%%%%%%%%

*Spock's World by Diane Duane mentions that Spock beamed up small batches of coffee and held them in the transporter pattern until needed to maintain their freshness.

I fell in love with the mentioned banana bread pan from Nordic ware. It makes the coolest design. Bought it on sale from


	4. Chapter 4

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

**%%%**

(All previous warnings still apply. Heavy violence and mayhem of a space battle and close quarters fight.)

Author's note;

Big Mea cupa, Latin for I'm sorry, made a mistake on ranks. I trusted Wikipedia. Sub lieutenants are actually junior grade lieutenants. Please remember that the Nyota Uhura of the movie is portrayed differently than the Uhura of the series. While I know that Rodenberry was an atheist, American military has almost always had chaplains accompanying the troops.

%%%%%

**Chapter Four**

Fire and swords are slow engines of destruction,

Compared to the tongue of a Gossip, Richard Steele

%%%

**Earth**

Ben Murphy gripped his coffee mug tightly. His mouth formed an angry thin line. He stared at the perky blond reporter on the television flat screen.

The blond reporter wore a tight fitting peach neck plunging blouse that showcased her artificially enhanced breasts. "And like the little bird told us," she flashed a well practiced profession smile helped by spreading petroleum jelly lightly over her perfect natural teeth. "Star Fleet moved quickly to investigate rumors of a romance between a certain exotic Vulcan instructor and a sexy cadet. According to well placed sources said cadet bumped another cadet from the Enterprise just before the terrible battle with the criminal Nero." A proper solemn look appeared on her face.

"It's just a bunch of nonsense, Ben," a worried Ruth Murphy took a seat next to her husband's chair. She wiped her wet hands on the kitchen towel she carried. "They're just trying to get their ratings up." Like other parents of lost cadets they'd waited for bodies, if there were any or parts of bodies, to be returned for burial.

"Mama it's true," Lori Murphy joined her parents in the den. She'd followed her older sister and brother into the Academy. "I heard her name called for the Enterprise." Instead of a Star Fleet uniform she now wore comfortable jeans and a loose fitting blouse. As the sole surviving sibling she'd been released from her commitment to Star Fleet and returned to her grieving parents.

"When I was hugging her good luck an officer came up and told her she was reassigned to the Farragut." As a first year cadet she'd been spared going into battle. Lori sat on the edge of the loveseat next to her mother. Grief and lost feelings had put her in a state of depression. She'd lost her sister Kathleen and her brother Shane. Even her planned career was gone.

"He killed my baby girl!" Ben threw his cup of coffee at the wall. It shattered loudly. Tears of rage appeared in his light eyes. "She's dead because of that Vulcan!" He stormed to the wall. Slamming his fist he knocked a hole in the wall.

Lori flinched. It still stung that even though Kathy was dead she was still their father's favorite.

"Ben," Ruth rushed to her husband's side. "Your hand is bleeding."

"I'm proud to serve with Star Fleet." It was Kathleen's voice. They all froze looking at the television screen.

Her name appeared on the screen along with her birth date and the date of the battle in which the Farragut had been destroyed. Her impossibly flaming red curly hair had been cut into a pixie. Pride shone on her freckled face. Her big green eyes were bright with happiness.

"Commander Spock says that I am at the top of all of my linguistic classes." She beamed.

Lori bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to let her parents know it had been a little bit of a lie. Lori had been a very close second to Nyota Uhura.

From outside they heard Chester their big mixed Rottweiler start barking. Looking outside they could see the lights of a number of air cars turning off of the main highway headed towards their small five acre Colorado alpaca ranch.

"I'll call the sheriff," Ruth said. "It's most likely reporters. He'll run them off." Sheriff Jon Ross and his deputies had been good about running off reporters that came to bother any of the six families in the Hobby Estates who'd lost children in the ill fated Star Fleet battle trying to save Vulcan.

"No," Ben told his wife. He grabbed the kitchen towel from her and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. "I want to talk to them."

%%%%

**Enterprise**

There was no easy way to say it. "There's going to be an investigation into your relationship." Jim faced Commander Spock and Ensign Nyota Uhura.

"We don't have a relationship," her words came out harsh and bitter. "Commander Spock is engaged to a Vulcan."

Jim was momentarily surprised. He shot a look at Spock.

Spock stood with his hands clasp behind his back. His lean face wore no expression. This wasn't the place to explain. Vulcan relationships were private matters.

"There's a morality code at the Academy," Jim said. He was very aware of his yeoman taking notes. It was part of her job to provide written backup. "Spock as an instructor you broke the code when you dated Uhura. As a student regardless if she was in your classes or not she was off limits."

"He was also engaged which he should have told me about." Nyota snapped.

"Uhura," Jim's tone was sharp. He came close to saying shut up but remembered in time that this was an official meeting and being recorded. He sucked in a deep breath. He held up a hand. "Ensign Uhura, there is to be no comments." Obviously Spock's engagement while dating her was a betrayal that she hadn't gotten over.

"Except for meal breaks both of you are restricted to your quarters when not on duty." The next part was going to be hard. "Commander Spock since your ability to supervise subordinates is being called into question; you are relieved of your position as head of the science and medical division. However nothing was said of your being my first officer," Jim knew he was pushing it. "I'm leaving you at that post unless I get orders otherwise." Truthfully he didn't know if the admirals were leaving him an out or they'd missed the fact that Commander Spock served as First Officer. Though he doubted they'd forget something like that Jim decided not to look a gift horse or Vulcan in this case in the mouth.

Spock paled. His mouth opened a fraction of an inch. Words were frozen on his lips. If the captain had walked up and slapped him hard across the face he wouldn't have been more shocked.

For a fraction of a second Jim thought that Spock might pass out. He'd become impossibly paler. Spock's mouth closed. Pain reflected in his dark eyes but the Vulcan stood silent.

"You are both dismissed back to your duties. Lt. McGee will take over the science station, Mr. Spock."

Spock stiffened. Not only was he being replace as head of science but his replacement was being given a promotion.

%%%

Dr. Leonard McCoy stepped out of the turbo lift. His gut told him that Spock was in some kind of trouble. The fact that he came out of the captain's ready room looking like he'd been mentally dragged through hell alarmed Leonard.

He caught Spock's arm letting his hand slip down to the Vulcan's warm wrist. "Spock, are you alright," he gently asked.

Spock had come out of the ready room in a daze. I have shamed my family and my clan kept running through his mind. He could hear the echoes of the taunts of his childhood bullies. Then warmth touched him. His eyes focused.

"Doctor," he said realizing that he was standing on the bridge.

"Are you alright, Spock," Leonard asked again gently.

Nyota stormed passed them to her station. Eyes flickered her way then quickly away.

"Can I see you a minute, Bones," Jim had a slightly worried look on his face.

Leonard gave Spock's hand a gentle squeeze.

Concern and brotherly love flowed from the doctor's touch. Spock found it easier to breath. He nodded. "Yes, I am functioning." He said.

His eyes narrowed as Leonard studied Spock's face. He noted that the Vulcan still looked pale and shaky.

"Dr. McCoy," Jim stood at the door of his ready room. "I need to see you."

"Yeah, Captain," Leonard gave Spock's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll come out and check on you."

"You have the com, Mr. Spock."

It was the formal tone that nearly undid Spock. Waves of warm concern from Leonard helped him gain his control. He gave a nod. "Yes, Captain," and went to the captain's chair.

%%%%%

"Damned it, Jim, you have to be kidding. Why now after all this time?" Leonard paced the ready room. He shot a worried look to the closed door. "I'm going to keep an eye on Spock. He looks like you knocked the wind right out of his sails. No telling how this is going to affect him."

"Hell," Jim exhaled. "You'd think that as anal as Vulcans are Spock would have known not to date Uhura while he was an instructor."

"Just goes to show you that Spock is just a man like any other man." Leonard said. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair. He wore his worry plainly on his face.

A gentle knocking at the door interrupted them. Jim sighed. "Come," he frowned when he saw that it was Yeoman Rand. "You have the PADDS for me to sign?"

"Sir," Janice looked annoyed. "You'd better look at some news feed that's being relayed from Earth."

Jim growled under his breath. "Don't tell me this mess has already hit the news service."

At her station Nyota snapped a stylus in half. The loud snap was enough to make both Chekov and Sulu jump. Things were tense by the time that Jim and Bones came out of the ready room.

Jim took one look at the news feed on her monitor. "Oh hell no," he walked over to the captain's chair. Spock rose. Taking a breath Jim sat down.

He punched the com button. "This is the captain." His voice carried ship wide. "When you speak of someone but not to them it is gossip. Gossip divides. As a team aboard a Star Ship we need to stand together." He paused briefly to let the words sink in. "There is a Star Fleet regulation that deals with gossip. For those of you who want to look it up. It is Sub Regulation 9527-SR. 'Slanderous gossip shall be dealt with by sending the participants to sixty days in the brig. Gossip that is deemed to simply be inappropriate shall be dealt with by superior officers at their discretion.'" He paused.

"On the Enterprise I am the captain. As Captain I set the punishment for all minor offenses. Anyone gossiping, giving pointed looks, or harassing any individual will find themselves on their hands and knees scrubbing the Enterprise deck by deck with a toothbrush. Captain out."

"How the hell do you know about that regulation, Jim," Bones stood with his arms across his chest.

Jim snorted. "A couple of upperclassmen were bad mouthing Gaila. I wanted to beat the tar out of them. Pike fortunately overheard them. I looked up the regulation. I thought he'd made it up." Memory of her saying she love him caused him some sadness. In truth he really didn't know if they'd just been friends with benefits or if he had returned her love. Nero had taken away their opportunity to find out together.

Spock stood quietly by the captain's chair. He was uncertain as to where he was supposed to be.

"Why that two bit hussy," Janice snarled. "There's nothing more I'd like then to rip out her bleached ratty hair by her dark roots."

"Someone better warn the Klingons that Yeoman Rand is on the warpath," Sulu eyed Janice warily.

"She must be part Russian," Chekov said. He flashed a nervous grin.

Jim moved Janice over. He nodded to Nyota. "I want to see what has made my yeoman so upset."

Jim gritted his teeth as he watched a perky blond reporter in a rose colored neck plunging blouse gleefully inform viewers. "There may be more sex going on besides what's warming a certain Vulcan's sheets. This reporter has been informed that stud muffin Captain James T. Kirk has a sexy blond female yeoman."

The reporter leveled a smirk at the camera. An image appeared of Janice in a cadet red. The image showed Janice in her short skirt sprinting up the cement steps of the Academy library flashing a lot of shapely leg. "When the former Miss Blue Bonnet went from cadet to Yeoman on the Enterprise was she the reward for Captain Kirk? Isn't it convent that the uniforms on the Enterprise are so short?"

"Back home a man could get covered in tar and feathers for slandering a lady." Leonard snapped.

"Blair Wolf wants to speak to you, Captain." Nyota said. Her eyes still flashed with anger.

%%%%

Winston Davis nervously looked from the Texas multi billionaire to the angry looking Captain Kirk. "You aren't going to throw me out of an air locker." Doubt seemed to be in his voice. "That would be murder."

"Now why would we do that," Blair said calmly. "We just want you to know that I bought that little old station of yours." He smiled. "I'd hate for your job to be picking dog poop in the parking lot."

"Now that's poetic justice," Bones smirked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He seriously doubted that they'd be able to help him but maybe Yeoman Janice Rand and Nyota Uhura could come out of this unharmed.

"You're lying," Winston stammered. Horror registered in his eyes as Blair brought up information on his computer.

"Now," Blair smiled. "I think that if you want to keep on being a reporter you'll be interested in slanting news reports to bring back honor to the Enterprise and raise the status of Miss Janice Rand to that of the LADY that she is."

Spock only half listened. He hadn't heard yet from his father. His main concern lay in the fact that his father could very well disown him for shaming their clan. Only the presence of Dr. McCoy in the room kept him from spiraling into a deep depression.

Echoes of childhood taunts kept running through his mind.

%%%

When the three offices finally returned to the Enterprise with a plan Spock had a message waiting for him. "It's been relayed from the new Vulcan colony," Chekov told him.

"I'll take it in my quarters," Spock had no wish for anyone to see him being disowned. Strangely Dr. McCoy accompanied him to the door of his quarters.

"Do you want me to come in with you, Spock," Leonard rubbed the Vulcan's arm in a comforting gesture.

The comfort that came from Leonard's touch helped starve off the darkness that threatened to overwhelm Spock. "No, Doctor. I shall listen to what my father says in private."

Leonard frowned. "Listen, hobgoblin, I've got a report to finish before I go to dinner. If you need me I'll be in sickbay."

Spock nodded and disappeared into his quarters.

Releasing a soft sigh Bones waited a minute then started walking to sickbay. "Damned pointy eared kid better call me if he needs me." He muttered.

In his quarters Spock felt his mouth go dry. He stared at his computer for several seconds before he could summon the strength to advise the computer to display the message.

Sarek looked sternly into the monitor. "Spock, news of the investigation of your involvement with a student at the Academy has reached the new colony." His mouth formed a thin hard line. It was clear to even a non Vulcan that Sarek registered displeasure.

Bracing himself Spock fully expected to be disinherited and thrown out of the clan.

"You are a young Vulcan man. From time to time I'm certain there will be other inappropriate choices that will cause me to shake my head." He seemed almost ready to sigh.

Spock's eyebrows both went up.

"Learn from this mistake. If Star Fleet dismisses you then you will come here. The house is large enough for you to have your own quarters. If you are not dismissed then I suggest that you spend some time in studying books of wisdom. As always I will be here if you need me." He held his hand up. "Live long and prosper, my son."

For several minutes Spock stared in disbelief at the monitor. Had he heard his father correctly? Was that really his father? Then again when he'd beaten up a schoolmate his father hadn't imposed any punishment on him. The incident had been dealt with by reminding Spock that Vulcans needed to control their deep rooted emotions.

A loud banging got his attention. "Spock, open up." Leonard sounded frantic.

"Enter," Spock turned to the doctor. "Is something wrong?"

"Damned green blooded," Leonard sputtered. "I had this feeling that you were in some kind of turmoil, pain something."

"My father wishes me to study books of wisdom," Spock sounded shocked. He had been unaware that Leonard had any telepathic abilities.

Leonard suddenly laughed in relief. "Sarek is sure a surprise. Come on," he wrapped an arm around Spock's shoulders. "Have you had dinner yet?" He gently pulled Spock towards the door. "I have a book for you on wisdom."

"No, Dr. McCoy. As you just left me I haven't had time to eat." Spock allowed himself to be herded out of his quarters. "I'm not certain that a human book on wisdom will be of much help to me."

"This one will," Leonard said firmly.

%%%%%

The officer's mess was quiet. A lot smaller than the ship's general mess hall it had a more intimate feeling.

Although Captain Kirk had been very explicit about what would happen to gossips word had gotten around. Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott sent a look of sympathy Spock's way. He gave a brisk nod to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy. "The lasagna is bonnie," he said in a half way cheerful tone.

The ship's chaplains and the ship's physiatrist Dr. Debra Keller had taken one of the tables by the viewing window. Seeing the Captain Rabbi Aaron Goldstein waved Jim over. "We've found the solution to one of the ship's problems."

"I'm going to have some of the lasagna, Bones," Jim smiled at the Rabbi. "No talks about diet or proper eating tonight."

"We can push another table over so that you can join us," Rev. Tony Stoddard looked up from his plate of lasagna.

"Here are some people who know something about wisdom," Bones told Spock.

The two ensigns who served as waiters quickly moved one of the tables over so that the three officers could join the chaplains and doctor.

Jim would have preferred not to have a working dinner but then again the chaplains didn't represent the kind of problems that would cause a migraine later.

"It was Venerable Ken Lee who suggested that we all each give up three feet of our office space." Rabbi Goldstein nodded towards the small man in dark robes who sat at their table.

The small Buddhist monk smiled gently. "Chief Engineer Scott said that it would be easy to move all our offices over the required three feet."

"So fifteen feet," Jim looked at the beaming men still mystified as to what they were going to do.

"There is a storage area that was meant to hold the vestments for the chaplains." Debra seemed amused by the whole thing. "Since all the gentlemen keep their religious garments in their offices the storage area has been going unused."

"I see," Jim said slowly.

"The resulting space will be large enough for Ensign Cindy Winston and her followers to hold Wicca services." Spock who'd been quietly following the conversation had already guessed at the logical answer.

"Well done, Mr. Spock." Debra smiled.

"The offices, chapels and temples all have chemical sprinkler systems." Rev. Stoddard said cheerfully. "The Wicca religion isn't the only one that uses candles."

Jim smiled, "One problem resolved." He relaxed as the waiters brought out their dinner.

%%%%%

Night meant that most of the ship or at least the alpha shift had retired to sleep. The Enterprise moved silently less than a day away from the Aster Colony. A small crew still worked on the Star Wind. Life support was sporadic at best. The crew worked in full deep space suits.

The John Kennedy having received the transfer prisoners from the Enterprise had departed to take the much needed supplies to Zebra Station.

Enterprise still towed the damaged the Star Wind. The Sun Strom had taken a spot next to the Star Wind as she was able to move under her own power.

The Galaxy Rider cruised alongside the Enterprise as they had the same destination.

The Klingons had insisted that they accompany the Enterprise to 'guard' them. The Klingons were exchanging heated discussions on which was better banana bread, stewed prunes or rhubarb pie. Chef Louis had used up all the rhubarb making the pies when he discovered not many crewmembers liked any form of rhubarb. The Klingons soon got onto the discussion of how to 'acquire' the small chef.

All ships except the Star Wind were running with full shields up.

Jim had returned from the gym and taken a hot shower. He settled in bed with a favorite worn copy of the Man in the Iron Mask.

In his quarters Leonard poured three fingers of good old Tennessee whisky into a glass. He yawned as he put away the medical research he'd been reading. He wanted to start regenerating as many damaged nerves in Pavel's spine as possible. The thought that the young man would end up crippled by middle age worried him.

Nyota still in her uniform unhappily replayed the messages from her upset parents. They'd expected better behavior of a daughter who'd had a great deal of advantages.

Head of Security Robert O'Malley made a quiet stop at the small Buddhist temple.

Security Officer Hanna Johnson having finished a grueling hour of kickboxing practice stepped out of her shower and slipped on a tank top and a comfortable pair of worn jean shorts. She sat down at the desk in the quarters she shared with fellow security officer Lea Gerstein to send a message to her family. Absentmindedly she rubbed the female warrior tattoo on her upper left arm. She knew that her mother would disapprove of the tattoo. Maybe she'd have Dr. McCoy remove it.

Sulu had just finished a practice session with his sword. He'd wanted to teach Pavel but the kid had said his back hurt and limped off to bed.

In her quarters Janice Rand felt the need to open her 'emergency' case. The small suitcase yielded a pair of grey cargo pants, a soft grey tee shirt and her favorite walking cowboy boots. She changed.

"I'm Janice Rand from Blue Bonnet, Texas," she said aloud. She slipped on her many times great father's military dog tags. They jiggled as the settled to lay flat against her soft shirt.

Into each pocket went the various gifts from her mother and aunts. She closed her eyes imagining that she was going out for a quiet walk near their ranch. Much of her earlier tension melted from her.

At that moment Spock dressed in dark meditation robes was kneeling in quiet reflection. He'd read several pages of the book that Dr. McCoy had given him. He'd been amazed that the 'wisdom' was similar to Surak's teachings.

%%%%

"Cho' Tu ships dropping out of warp!" Lt. Paul La Blanc sounded the alarm.

"Red alert," Lt. Angie Barrows occupied the command chair on Beta shift. "This is not a drill," she hit the com. "Cho' Tu ships are on the attack."

Fifty Cho' Tu ships opened fire on the convoy of ships. The Enterprise's shields deflected the first round of hits. Red alert lights flashed on every deck of the Enterprise.

People were rolling out of bed and running for their stations. The Enterprise shook. Jim tossed his book onto his bunk. He ran barefoot clad in pajama pants and a tee shirt out his door.

Spock still in his meditation robes ran for the door. His place was on the bridge beside his captain.

Leonard downed the whisky and raced for sickbay.

Aboard the Sun Storm Captain Travis Jonas ordered the port side shields to be lowered. "Get the repair crew from the Star Wind." He ordered.

%%%%

On the Enterprise the turbo lift doors opened on the bridge. Jim and Spock sprinted out.

Lt. Barrows rose from the captain's chair. "At least fifty Cho' Tu ships dropped out of warp, sir."

"Sir, the Klingons are shouting something," Ensign Rogers looked up from the communications station.

"Evasive maneuver Delta," Jim ordered. "Don't you speak Klingon?"

"No, sir," Rogers was relieved to see Nyota come out of the turbo lift. The Enterprise shook violently again.

Spock grabbed Jim before he was pitched to the floor. "Get to the communications station, Ensign Uhura," Jim ordered. "Fire Omega pattern," he nodded thanks to Spock. "Get to your station, Commander."

"You need a First Officer more than a science officer," Spock said firmly. A half smile appeared briefly on Jim's face. "Uhura find out what the Klingons are shouting."

Spock moved quickly to tactical. "We have more Cho' Tu dropping out of warp. They seem to be targeting the Galaxy Rider."

"Damned it," Jim swore as the Enterprise took another hit. "They want the women and children aboard the Galaxy Rider."

"Captain, the Klingon are shouting it's a good day to die." Nyota looked towards Jim.

"Not today," Jim growled. "Helm, put us between the main body of the Cho' Tu and the Galaxy Rider. They're not getting those women and children." He gave a grim grin as a sword carrying Sulu was spilled out of the turbo lift.

"Captain Jonas says he's got the repair crew from the Star Wind." Nyota reported.

"Disengage the tractor beam," Jim ordered.

The sudden release of the small freighter sent it crashing into three Cho' Tu ships. There as a brief blinding explosion as the engines on the Star Wind exploded inside the ship. Once the oxygen was burned up the silent dark charred wreckage drifted across the incoming Cho' Tu ships' path. They had to twist out of the way. One hit a fellow ship and both were suddenly debris.

The Sun Storm used the momentary distraction to dive out of the fight. Like a diving duck the Sun Storm dove deep. Finally she shot forward away from the battle of the ships high above her.

"Shields down fifty percent," Sulu called out.

Spock moved to the science station. He quickly worked on the computer to boost the shields. "Shutting down several non essential programs, Captain," he scanned the images flying passed his sharp dark eyes. "Rerouting power to the shields," gave a nod of satisfaction. "Shields have gained ten percent more energy."

The Enterprise kept firing at the incoming ships. The Galaxy Rider's laser canons were also firing. Cho' Tu ships dodged fire or were exploded.

Scotty's voice came over the intercom. "Captain, we're taking massive hits to the shields. I'm rerouting more power but they're going to fail."

"Shields down fifteen percent." Sulu had a worried look on his face. It was no secret that the Cho' Tu were brutal.

Jim hit the com button on his chair. "This is the captain. When the shields fail we will be boarded. Prepare to repel invaders. Repeat, prepare to repel invaders. Captain out."

Yeoman Janice Rand arrived carrying a phaser. She was followed by Hanna Johnson and Security Head O'Malley. All three wore the new issue Star Fleet flak vests.

"Fire photon torpedoes," Jim ordered, "Delta three fire spread." He gave the new arrivals a nod. "Come to join the party, Cupcake?"

"We're going to protect the bridge, sir," O'Malley had seen training clips of what the Cho' Tu did to those they didn't deem sellable. He and Hanna quickly handed out phasers to the bridge crew then stationed themselves out of the way. The Enterprise reeled from yet another strike on her shields. O'Malley's body tensed ready for the fight.

In the kitchen Chef Louis calmly filled several pots. He set them into the convention two phase ovens. He began considering what sort of breakfast he should cook after the battle.

In the cargo bays several of the stasis cargo pods had been compromised. "We can save the animals if we wake up a few. Let's wake these up," Ensign Michaels gestured to the guard animals in stasis.

Lt. Dune grinned. He'd eyed a horse in the next stasis container.

%%%%

"Intruder alert," the female computer voice sounded the alarm as the shields buckled and gave way.

Dr. Leonard McCoy had reached sickbay when three Cho' Tu warriors materialized in sickbay. "There's a bonus for capturing doctors," one shouted.

"You snout nosed mangy," Leonard shouted as he was grabbed. He managed to reach a tray of surgical instruments. He swung the scalpel slicing through his captor's arm.

The warrior snorted a laugh. Then he staggered in shock dropping Leonard. "What did you do to me little man?" Blood matted his tan colored fur.

"I sliced through your brachial artery. It pumps thirty liters of blood a minute." Leonard moved away from the dying Cho' Tu. "Like humans your body only contains five liters of blood."

The Cho' Tu warrior pitched forward dropped dead to the floor in front of Leonard. He grabbed the dropped weapon.

Nurse Chapel was grabbed from behind.

"Knee," shouted Dr. M'Benga.

All of five foot two inch Nurse Loretta Loren grabbed a tritium bedpan. Swinging with adrenaline driven strength she hit the knee of the warrior struggling to contain Christine. The warrior screamed as his knee bent backward and ripped free of tendons and out of its socket. Christine dropped free. She grabbed the dropped weapon.

Loretta swung the bedpan again. There was the satisfying crunch of a broken jaw as the warrior dropped unconscious to the ground.

The third warrior was dropped with two hypos filled with a strong sedative.

"Can you shoot, Geoffrey," Leonard had taken up a defensive position near the door.

M'Benga shook his head.

"I can," said Christine joining Leonard at the door.

"I can shoot," male nurse Hans Schmitt grabbed a weapon. "My father always took me hunting."

The remaining nurses tied the unconscious Cho' Tu to a bed meant to hold psychotic patients.

Christine checked over her weapon. "My father is a Marine. He said I needed to know how to take care of myself. I can shoot a squirrel out of a tree at a hundred yards."

"Ever had squirrel stew?" Leonard took aim and vaporized a warrior coming down the corridor.

"I make a mean fried squirrel with bacon gravy and buttermilk biscuits." She took aim and took out another warrior firing at them.

Leonard suddenly grinned. Why the hell had he never noticed how pretty Christine was? "When we get out of this and we find some squirrels," he began.

Christine flashed a smile at the handsome doctor. "It's a date, Leonard."

%%%%

"One of the Klingon ships is gone," Nyota ducked her head as Hanna grabbed an enemy warrior and flung the long snouted biped to the floor. The sounds of the creature's neck snapping make her grimace. Her stomach rolled temporarily nauseous. She launched the message buoys. If Enterprise didn't make it, the record of their last mission would reach earth command.

Phaser fire flashed as the bridge crew tried to maintain control of the Enterprise.

Spock was bent backwards over the rail as a stronger Cho' Tu warrior struggled to fasten a slave collar around his neck. Somewhere in his subconscious he could accept death as a way out of his dishonorable situation. If he died in battle his dishonor would be forgiven.

"You'll bring a fortune on the slave market," snarled the Cho' Tu dashing Spock's hopes of an honorable battle death.

Just about to slip into unconsciousness Spock was hit with sudden joy. Sexual attraction, awareness of life, love and Leonard's determination flooded through the brother bond he hadn't been fully aware of. LIVE it screamed.

Flooded with adrenaline Spock brought both his legs up in a fluid motion. Balancing himself on his back he stuck with full Vulcan strength. The warrior was knocked backwards. The collar ripped from around Spock's neck. Green blood seeped out of his pale scrapped skin. Spock dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

Hanna grabbed the warrior. Roaring she lifted him above her head. At that moment Nyota had opened a link with the remaining Klingon commander. He saw a goddess warrior among earth women slam the warrior into the railing killing him. What a wife to him and mother to his children she'd make!

Jim grabbed the still gasping Spock by his uniform shirt and pulled him out of the way as Hanna grabbed two more warriors slamming them together. O'Malley vaporized another warrior.

"Get these bastards off of my bridge," Jim shouted. "Scotty, I need shields!"

"You got partial shields on the bridge," Scotty shouted over the fight going on in the engine room.

Images of the battle were unknowing transmitted to two other nearby Klingon warrior ships. Suddenly the Cho' Tu were faced with attacking Klingon warrior ships dropping out of warp. Klingon warriors beamed aboard the Enterprise fighting their way to reach the warrior goddess on the bridge hoping to claim her as wife.

%%%

Turbo lift doors opened. Warriors attempting to carry off Dr. Debra Keller were suddenly faced with four snarling giant Pyrenees. "Attack," shouted Michaels. "Protect the herd," he commanded.

Generations of breeding had honed the Pyrenees instincts. Designed to fight off the Dire wolves of Aster colony they were ten pounds heavier and half a foot taller than a normal Pyrenees. The Cho' Tu smelled like wolves. The enormous white dogs leaped at the warriors. There were screams of terrors, and the sound of growling as the dogs ripped into the wolf like creatures. The Cho' Tu weapons' shots went wild as they faced the nightmare earth creatures.

Michaels pulled the shaken doctor to safety. A female Pyrenees dropped back to guard them.

In the corridor outside the botany lab Cindy Winston calmly lit a pile of sandalwood scented leaves on fire. Lily Nugent nervously held two oxygen masks. They hadn't had time to change out of their sleepwear. The loose baby dolls they wore made them tempting targets for several Cho' Tu who had seen them run barefoot down the corridor.

Lily tossed back her long black hair as the warriors moved closer. "Computer, seal corridor," she said in a sultry voice. Smoke and fire rose from the highly flammable plant leaves.

While like all fur creatures the Cho' Tu were naturally afraid of fire. It, however, seemed too small a fire to last long enough to keep them from capturing their prizes. They smirked. The stupid females had unknowingly closed themselves inside the corridor with their soon to be captors. Perhaps they could get the females ready for their future life. One of the Cho' Tu was already tugging at his pants.

"Corridor sealed." The fire alarm went off. "Fire suppression system now engaged."

The Cho' Tu warriors sneering wolfish grins suddenly became wary.

Lily and Cindy slapped on their oxygen masks as all oxygen was abruptly sucked out of the corridor. The Cho' Tu warriors gasped unable to call for a beam out as they were deprived of oxygen. They staggered and dropped to the floor.

Cindy waited until the warriors were unconscious then began collecting weapons. They'd have to wait out the cycle they'd started before they could open up the corridor again. They hoped that male crewmen would show up by then and take care of the bodies. Shaking Lily leaned against a corridor wall trying not to throw up in her mask. Cindy put her arm around Lily for support. The two women waited for the fire suppression cycle to end.

In the kitchen Chef Louis was humming to himself as he set about making pots of coffee. He'd decided on sandwiches to feed the crew once the battle was over. The two ensigns assigned to waiter duty dragged several injured crewmen into the kitchen. Their phasers were on recharge.

A Cho' Tu warrior barreled through the door of the officer's mess.

Chef Louis opened an oven door as the timers went off. He put on his oven mitts. Lifting a pot by the handle he walked out to where the Cho' Tu were about to shoot his people. "Party of four," he flung the contents of the pot.

The lead Cho' Tu howled in pain as scalding water hit him. Temporarily he blocked the doorway.

"Service," shouted Chef Louis.

Out of habit the waiters ran towards the service window as an assistant cook handed out more pots of scalding water. The handles were wrapped in kitchen towels. The scalded Cho' Tu staggered back against the doorway frame. The remaining Cho' Tu surged forward to be met with scalding water. Howling as the scalding water hit them they didn't hear the hum as the phasers were now fully charged.

An instant later the Cho' Tu were vaporized.

On the bridge Janice had taken up a position behind Jim and Spock. "I've got your six, Captain," she said in a clear loud voice. With deadly accuracy she fired.

%%%%%%

**Three weeks later Earth**

Lacy Ann Cooper now officially known as Ann Cooper faced the camera. The new billionaire owner of the station had paid for her make over. Her white blond hair had been given a gentle honey blond redo. Now with her hair set in a professional looking French braid and with subtle makeup she looked different from the gossip girl news reporter.

Tasteful but expensive diamond ear rings were a gift from the owner. A silver pin in the station number was pinned to the lapel of her double breasted expensive blazer. Like the expensive silk blouse and slacks they were all gifts part of her new wardrobe as news anchor. Gone were the flashy long nails. Instead were natural looking well manicured nails on her slender hands. Years later at ninety having won several Pulitzer Prices for journalism and known as the most respected and beloved newscaster of her generation she'd call the Enterprise report the pivotal turn of a stalled career.

"Embedded with the crew of the Enterprise our reporter has sent this report of a battle with slavers intent on taking earth women and children from a cruise liner and the Aster Colony."

Wearing a flak jacket and a helmet Winston Davis faced a monitor. Mercenaries from the Galaxy Rider were engaged in driving back the Cho' Tu warriors who'd beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"We are on the Enterprise as she fights off Cho' Tu intent on destroying her to get to the women and children on the cruise liner Galaxy Rider." He shouted. "Shields have gone back up on several decks including the bridge but enemy warriors are still pouring onto the Enterprise."

The video team on the Enterprise had put together an amazing footage that now played out on screens around the Earth, other Federation planets and on New Vulcan.

The Murphy family like so many others sat on the edge of their chairs watching the footage from the space battle.

A Cho' Tu warrior had two women slung over his shoulders. Rev. Stoddard came up behind him. He swung a heavy antique brass candle holder at the back of the warrior's head. The warrior went down dropping the women.

"Come on," he pulled them to their feet. "There is a time for all things. Now is the time for fighting." He shouted.

"Ah, the Old Testament," said Rabbi Goldstein helped the women to their feet.

Nineteen year old Leslie Wayne picked up the Cho' Tu weapon. "Come on," she pointed to the safety of one of the chaplain's offices. Star Fleet training shoved her fear aside. She vaporized an approaching Cho' Tu warrior and herded the group to safety.

Viewers gasped as Lt. Duane pulled mechanic Tess Anderson onto the back of a galloping horse. Lt. Phil Hyndman covered their retreat with a phaser in one hand and a rivet gun in the other. His walrus moustache bristled. Kessler rushed out hitting a tall warrior in the knees with a fire extinguisher. Hyndman turned and shot the warrior between the eyes with a rivet. "Thanks," he shouted.

Scotty could be heard shouting, "Lads, get them out of my engine room!"

Mechanics and engineers all swarmed forward to protect the engine room.

Then viewers' hands flew to mouths, gasps sounded and pride swept the tiny town of Blue Bonnet, Texas.

The battle on the bridge flashed on the screen. Yeoman Janice Rand stood tall behind Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. Her long blond hair was combed out of her beehive. It had been pinned in a messy bun at the nap of her neck. "I've got your six, Captain," she said in a loud clear voice. Light glinted off of the dog tags hanging against her shirt.

She fired with deadly accuracy killing a Cho' Tu warrior that came out of the turbo lift.

"Computer, seal the turbo lift," shouted Jim.

"Computer not responding, Captain," Spock needed to get to his science station to override the computer.

Sulu leaped over the rail sword in hand to rescue Pavel. The young ensign was being dragged away by a growling warrior. Sulu swung severing the warrior's arm. He called out to Spock, "I'll clear the way, Mr. Spock." He swung Pavel behind him. "Stay close," he hissed.

Hanna grappled with two Cho' Tu warriors. O'Malley had taken on another warrior while their phasers recharged.

Janice pulled 'Little Henry' out of one of her pants pocket. "Hanna," she called out as she threw the knife under handed into one of the warriors. He howled.

Hanna ripped it out of his back. She sliced right then left. Blood sprayed over her as the wolf-men dropped dead their throats slit.

"Computer won't let me override," shouted Spock. He noted the fire suppression system was in cycle on two decks. "Sulu," he shouted. "I need to get to the turbo lift."

Jim shot a warrior trying to shoot his First Officer.

Janice was grabbed from behind. Her weapon was knocked from her hand. The warrior lifted her off of her feet. Another warrior grabbed her feet.

Nyota grabbed the nearest weapon a PADD and swung it. The distraction was enough for Janice to reach the pink lady's special in her left pocket. She fired. The Cho' Tu that had been holding her feet dropped his face a blood ruin. She swung her arm back and shoved the small phaser into the warrior's snout. She fired blowing out the back of his head.

Once again on her feet she took up her position behind Jim. Between them they fought off the Cho' Tu trying to take the captain's chair. It would be a symbolic win if they managed to seize it.

Meanwhile Sulu and Hanna had cut a bloody path to the turbo lift. Spock fired frying the turbo lift controls. Pavel fired on warriors trying to come up from behind them.

Combat reporter Winston Davis appeared on the screen again. "Help arrived in the form of the John Kennedy."

The image of the John Kennedy minus its saucer swopped like a giant bird out of warp. She fired and destroyed attacking Cho' Tu ships. Under manned the Cho' Tu ships were soon all destroyed.

"A menace to the safety of space travelers and law abiding colonists was destroyed." Winston was now shown in the mess hall. Around him tired looking men and women both humans and Klingons were being served sandwiches, coffee and tea.

At the end of the broadcast Lorie turned to her parents. "I'm going back to the Academy. I'm needed."

Both her parents cried and held her but in the end they agreed.

On the new Vulcan colony Sarek felt pride. His son of two worlds was a true Vulcan warrior. Selik gripped his 'father's' shoulder tightly. The youngling was going to be all right.

In Blue Bonnet, Texas a banner went up next to the Welcome to Blue Bonnet sign. Home of Yeoman Janice Rand it read. The entire graduation class of Blue Bonnet's only high school, all one hundred and twenty seniors enlisted in Star Fleet the next day.

The town's tiny hospital raised enough credits selling a tee shirt that bore the legend, 'I've got your six, Captain,' to pay for a new wing. A donation from former resident billionaire Blair Wolf would pay for two extra nurses.

%%%%

Even with all the celebrations and PR that Star Fleet command was putting out an unhappy Admiral Christopher Pike packed a travel case. He let out a sigh. He had both good and bad news to deliver to the Enterprise. "Damned it," he muttered to himself. No matter how things had changed Spock was still going to be the one who would end up bearing the brunt of the punishment.

%%%

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

(All previous warnings still apply.) Kudos to Mists for being a fellow Myth Busters devotee, it's one of my favorite series.

%%%%%

**Chapter Five**

A man's got to have a code he lives by. John Wayne

%%%

"We don't mutilate the corpses of our enemies," Security Head O'Malley growled. He stood toe to toe with one of the mercenaries from the Galaxy Rider.

'Sergeant' Dustin Banks sneered. "We always take trophies." His eyes never left O'Malley as he gestured to the dead Cho' Tu at their feet.

The Cho' Tu warrior's body was covered by a rich brown coat of fur. From between his large ears grew a swatch of mane like fur. Most Cho' Tu warriors cultivated the top knot into a long braid. The dead warrior's braid had grown down to his waist. What looked like sharp arrow heads decorated the braid.

"I have a right to my trophy," Banks repeated. His hand rested near the knife sheath on his belt.

"Not on a Federation Star Ship," O'Malley stood firm. "We're not the bad guys. We have a moral code that we follow."

Ensign Hanna Johnson came to stand next to him. She hardened her light eyes. Her impressive six foot three inches stood supportively.

Banks' mouth twitched. There was no way that he could take the both of them. Then of course there were the love struck Klingons lurking down the corridor. If he made one move towards Hanna the Klingons would gut him where he stood. "You owe me a trophy," he snarled.

%%%%%

Winston Davis carried his bag as he followed security head O'Malley to his new quarters on the Enterprise. Several times they had to step aside as crewmen carried bagged bodies of the enemy passed them. "The mercenaries were pretty pissed about not getting trophies."

"Star Fleet stands for something," O'Malley said. He shot the reporter a look. "We're not savages who'll do anything for a credit. The moral code of Star Fleet lets the universe know who we are." As far as he was concerned the subject was close.

%%%%

**If you want to dance you have to pay the band. **

Three weeks after Enterprise reached Aster Colony and reports had been relayed back to Earth Command Admiral Christopher Pike packed.

"You'll be traveling with several contractors." Admiral Jonas said. Tall and lean his naturally wavy light brown hair was shot with grey. "The main programmer of the software company that developed our fire suppression system, Alex Hobson is going to be updating and revising the system. Also a weapons manufacturer wants to field test a new phaser. Plus there will be family members joining the Enterprise."

Pike released a sigh. "So it's not just about exacting a pound of flesh from Spock."

"Jesus, Chris," Jonas frowned. "You know damned well that we can't let this skate. The Murphy family is suing Star Fleet."

"I thought that we had that settled." Pike tossed a PADD loaded with some personal reading into his suitcase.

Jonas walked over to the window to look out on the Star Fleet campus. The sight of the cadets never ceased to inspire him. All those young lives so eager to head out into the black and face the unknown made him wish he was twenty years younger. "We reinstated Lori Murphy with no prejudice. The kid wants to make a difference. Forgiving Kathleen Murphy's and every dead cadet any outstanding debts helped us in the eyes of the public but shot our budget." He admitted.

"Crucifying Spock is going to help our budget how?" Pike slammed the suitcase closed.

Inhaling slowly Jonas said, "The kid broke a moral code. Our code of conduct should stand for something. Ambassador Sarek understood far better than you do when I spoke to him."

"Forgive me but Ambassador Sarek is a Vulcan," Pike started to say.

"And we're speaking of his son," Jonas turned abruptly. He wore a stern look on his normally friendly face. "Yes, we're going to cut out some of his future and handicap him. Damned it, Chris, we have a moral code for a reason. We're the Federation. We set the bar high and expect our people to reach it. We're supposed to light the way for the rest of the universe. Otherwise how easy would it be for us to become a bunch of credit hungry mercenaries? I'm sorry that you're hurting for the kid but it stands the way it does. Spock wanted to play with the big boys. Now he has to take his punishment like a man."

Pike ran a hand through his graying sandy hair. "Yeah, sorry," he didn't know what else to say.

"If this helps any," Jonas said. "I've known the Ambassador since I was a cadet. I know his tells. It hurt him that Spock is going to be publically punished. He loves his son. Still he and Selik have found some funding for the Academy. It'll carry us through at least two years." He paused giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. "They believe the Academy is important enough to help us save it. Come back and help us train the best to do the best."

%%%%%

**Three weeks previously**

**When our eyes met bells rang and sparks flew. **

"The Wolf Corporation spent a few billion setting up this space dock." Jim kept his eyes on the monitor as Sulu eased the Enterprise into a slot of the open wheel designed space dock.

"It does make sense," Captain," Spock stood next to the captain's chair. "He lives on the Galaxy Rider. His business has him traveling between Earth and various colonies to keep an eye on his companies."

"So Aster Colony is his home base," Jim smiled. The old Spock had been right, having 'young' Spock at his side felt right.

Small 'tug' vessels known in slang as tuggies, moved forward to tow the Galaxy Rider the last few feet into the dry dock. Enterprise got a, "nice docking," from the dock master.

Sulu of course beamed with pride. "Clamps locked on," he nodded to Captain Kirk.

Rely messages from Earth Command had caught up with them. Jim hit the com button on the arm of his chair. "This is the Captain," Jim had a smile on his face. "We're going to be parked here for the next three days. After that we will be patrolling the system to assess any potential Cho' Tu threat. Shore leave will be granted on a rotating basis over the next three days. Captain out," he exhaled happily.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Is it prudent to give shore leave after our battle with the Cho' Tu?"

"Very prudent, Spock," Jim smiled. He exhaled. "We've had a rough go. A little time off to remember why we're out here will help everyone. You know recharge the old batteries."

At first glance there seemed to be no change of expression on Spock's lean face. He considered the statement for a brief passage of time while Jim stretched.

"Three days isn't a lot of time." Jim said with a yawn. "We'll rotate everyone down for a twenty-four hour shore leave."

"You can leave my name off, Captain," Spock said. "I will mediate."

"Spock, you are going to be down on the planet for shore leave." Jim said firmly.

"I am a Vulcan," Spock pointed out. "All I need is to mediate. It won't be necessary for me to wander the Aster Colony to recharge," he frowned slightly, "any batteries."

"Cut the crap, Spock," Jim said. "You're half human. You need to get some fresh air like the rest of us. That's an order. You'll go down and see the sights for twenty-four hours." He rose grinning. "You'll find it restful."

"I seriously doubt it," Spock said primly.

%%%%

Being Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise had its disadvantages. First he had to supervise all the injuries and reports pertaining to the crew. Drs. M'Benga and Curtis were capable doctors but Leonard was their boss. Then of course there were the prisoners that had been injured.

The injured Cho' Tu could only be treated if they were drugged and tied down. Otherwise they tried to injure the medical staff. The second day Leonard was ready to toss them out an airlock. Once they were stabilized they were shipped to the Aster Colony prison.

Shore leave had seemed a wistful dream until early the third morning when Spock appeared in sickbay. "It seems, Dr. McCoy, that we have been scheduled for the last day of shore leave." Spock made it sound distasteful.

"Commander Spock, it's not a sentence." Christine had changed from her scrubs to jeans and a tee shirt. "Leonard and I are going fishing."

A smile brightened Leonard's handsome face. "I can't believe it, a woman who hunts and fishes while still looking incredible."

Spock arched an eyebrow. He clasped his hands behind his back. For some odd reason he'd hoped to go on shore leave, since those were his orders, with Dr. McCoy. He'd planned on some spirited discussions on Leonard's book of wisdom.

"Chef Louis packed us a picnic lunch." Christine smiled at Leonard. Spock started to walk away but was halted almost in mid step when Christine added. "Chef Louis packed a vegetarian lunch for you, Mr. Spock."

He turned primly around assuming his hands behind his back stance. "I do not fish," he said. He managed to look as if they'd suggested some vulgar act with only a slight rise of an eyebrow and lift of his upper lip.

"Of course you don't fish," Leonard smirked. "The area is flat and grassy. There are a few interesting looking trees in the area where we're going to be fishing. It looks like a park from the holograms I've seen. You can bring a book to read or study or even study the native flora."

Bewildered Spock looked at the couple. Christine had moved to stand very close to Leonard. "I am included," he asked, "why?"

"You don't know how to have fun," Leonard said in a friendly reasonable voice. "This way we can see to it that you get some fresh air and relax."

"I don't need to relax," Spock protested. He felt oddly touched.

%%%%

"Get down from there," Chief Engineer 'Scotty' Montgomery Scott raised his voice at his small companion.

Keenser looked unhappy but the small dark wrinkled looking alien shook his head. Stubbornly he clung tightly to the top of the big plastic storage box. His dark eyes had a pleading look in them.

"I'm not going on share leave," Scotty waved his arms around as he barely contained his yelling. "I've got to get these repaired and recalibrated parts down to one of the energy stations on Aster."

Trying hard not to laugh Michaels suggested diplomatically, "Why don't you take Keenser down to Aster with you?"

"Oh, you'd like that won't you," Scotty snapped. "You'd be poking your tiny little head into cracks and crevices studying designs and," he paused looking thoughtfully. "I'll have to bring some tweezers to pull you out of any tiny cracks," he said in pretend gruffness. "I just know you're going to climb on something and get into trouble."

Meanwhile in the transporter room O'Malley had his hands full with two Klingon sisters. "You have to go back to your ship."

"Our ship was destroyed," Kahlo almost growled. Her cinnamon brown hair curled softly down to her shapely shoulders. The natural almost earthy lavender scent of Klingons emanated from her voluptuous body.

"It was destroyed," raven haired B' Kerala looked around the transporter room. Like her sister she wore a tight fitting ankle length woven dusty red dress that revealed a lot of shapely shoulder and hugged her ample bosom. They'd escaped the destruction of their aging family ship with some clothes and their only wealth a few pieces of jewelry.

In reality they'd been fleeing Klingon and not coming to the aid of the Enterprise.

Three well armed security officers were trying their hardest not to laugh. Their CMO it seemed had some persistent admirers. Captain Kirk had give orders to get the Klingon women off the Enterprise.

"I'm sure that one of the other ships," O'Malley began.

"No," Kahlo snapped. "We are not part of the military."

"Do we look like warriors," B' Kerala snapped. Both sisters had fine forehead ridges that subtly suggested that they were Klingon. The soft olive tint to their skin and their human looking teeth suggested that they were hybrids.

O'Malley considered their dresses, shoes instead of boots and the fact that each sported a hand knitted shawl. "No, ladies," he admitted. He smiled. "It's just that Dr. McCoy is a Federation crewmember of the Enterprise."

"Dr. McCoy," Kahlo shook her head. A pair of gold hoops flashed through her locks of hair from the movement. "We're not going to Aster Colony with the grumpy doctor."

"If we wanted a grumpy surly man we'd have courted a Klingon," B' Kerala said. "We're going with," she smiled suddenly. Her whole face lit up.

All the men turned around as Lt. Phil Hyndman entered the transporter room. "Ladies," he sounded cheerful. He sported a black beret on his bald head. He zipped up a well worn looking leather jacket over his Star Fleet red mechanic's uniform.

"Uh, excuse me a moment, ladies," O'Malley took Phil aside. "Do you want me to run them off, sir?"

"Run them off?" Phil looked properly scandalized. "They're cute." He grinned or at least O'Malley thought he grinned under his walrus mustache. Phil's cheeks seemed to puff into tiny apple shapes and glow.

Kahlo and B' Kerala were both giggling as they'd heard Phil call them cute.

"Besides they need a husband," Phil said.

"You want both of them," O'Malley asked his voice almost squeaking.

Phil nodded. The sisters giggled all the more. "I'm from Theo Colony. I was raised in a polygamous community. As long as a man can afford it he can have two wives. Next month I retire and Aster Colony seems like a nice place to start a family."

Spock dressed in jeans and a casual looking shirt under an ugly hand knitted sweater reluctantly entered the transporter room with Leonard and Christine. They stopped at the sight of the Klingon sisters.

Leonard quickly put his arm around Christine. Both he and Christine wore almost identical lightweight Star Fleet issue jackets. "Ladies," he said. The Klingon women had given him several uncomfortable days. He'd had to get Hanna to get them to quit following him around the Enterprise.

Christine sent them the universal glare that said, 'Back off, sister. This is my man.'

B' Kerala bristled but Kahlo sent a hopeful look Phil's way.

Phil held out his arms. "Kahlo, B' Kerala, how about we go sightseeing? I know you need a few things."

They immediately plastered themselves to Phil.

"Okay," O'Malley said. The security guards had to suddenly cough to hide their barks of laughter.

"All ashore that's going ashore," Leonard grinned in relief.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

There was the familiar sound of the transport and dance of light and the odd group vanished.

%%%%

**Sometimes you dance with angels and sometimes you dance with the devil. **

While Phil escorted his Klingon fiancées to do some shopping Spock noted that the town looked 'interesting'. He shivered slightly in the cool morning air. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

Most of the buildings were made of wood giving the town a rustic old fashion look.

"It kind of has an eighteen hundreds country look." Christine was happy to see a number of jean wearing women walking around. Wool lined jackets seemed to be the preferred type of outer wear. Stetsons seemed to be worn by both men and women. That fact plus that there were weapons in gun racks mounted in the back windows of the ground vehicles reminded her of Texas. She spotted Tess Anderson walking arm in arm with Lt. Duane. They seemed to be following signs that pointed the way to riding stables.

Spock followed Leonard as both men carried loaded picnic baskets. Christine spotted a log building that bore a sign reading, Stempel Outfitters.

Pushing their way through the wooden door they were faced with a rustic looking interior. Holographic images of various customers with fish or game lined one wall. Various camping, traps and hunting weapons lined the other wall.

"The fishing party from the Enterprise," Miss Jasmine Wong led them through the store back to the counter. A big ornate antique register sat on the counter.

A six foot tall man dressed in jeans a red flannel shirt stood behind the counter absorbed in a PADD ledger. A grin appeared on his handsome saturnine face when he looked up. "Cousin Spock," he moved around the counter to greet his relative.

"Cousin Aaron," Spock politely greeted his human relative.

Fine lines around his eyes and a scattering of grey through his thick wavy dark hair suggested that Aaron Stempel was a few years older than his cousin Spock.

"You've been holding out on me, Spock," Leonard accused. "I didn't know that you had relatives on Aster Colony."

Christine coughed politely. She noted the striking resemblance between Spock and his human cousin.

"We lost track of each other several years ago," Aaron said with a smile.

"Christine Chapel, this is my cousin Aaron Stempel. Aaron, Nurse Chapel works with Dr. Leonard McCoy in sickbay."

"Charmed," Aaron kissed Christine's hand. He shook hands with a slightly scowling Leonard.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Aaron said gravely. "Aunt Amanda was a gentle woman."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll be sending you to a very good fishing area," he led them out the back to where a number of land vehicles were parked. Aaron by passed the simple style vehicle that Leonard had rented. He brought them to one with a vehicle with a camper on the back.

"The sides come up," he showed Spock and Leonard how to use the control to allow the sides to slide open. There was a table and chairs set up along side of a refrigerator. Screening rolled down to keep insects out.

"Fancy," Christine said admiringly.

"For family," Aaron said. He refused to let Leonard pay the difference. He took him aside letting Leonard know that his credits would be refunded to his account. "Spock is family. Aunt Amanda was my mother's younger sister."

The three set off with Leonard driving. "I'm a much better driver of ground vehicles than you, Spock."

"A deduction not base on sufficient evidence," Spock said. He stared out the windshield trying to look indignant.

An hour's drive later they were on a vast savanna dotted with small islands of slender multi colored trees.

Green winged dragon flies darted over the slow meandering steam in pursuit of other winged insects. Periodically a large fish would leap out of the water catching either a dragon fly or some other insect.

"It's beautiful out here," Christine inhaled deeply as she looked around. This was real air not recycled air.

"Very aesthetic," Spock agreed.

"Don't wander off too far," Leonard admonished.

The parental tone caused Spock to arch an eyebrow. He tugged his semi ill fitting sweater into submission. It was the only knitted sweater his mother had made him that had survived the destruction of Vulcan. It was the one that she'd learned on and so had the most mistakes in it. It was precious to him.

As Christine and Leonard donned hip wadding boots Spock gathered his tricorder and digital camera. "Here, Spock," Leonard handed Spock a knitted cap. "It'll keep your ears warm." He smiled. "Christine knitted it for you."

Spock thanked her.

Christine and Leonard tied odd small feathered objects to the hooks at the end of the fishing lines of their fly fishing rods. Spock headed for a patch of yellow and pink flowers slowly opening to the morning sun. A slight chilling breeze caused him to don the knitted hat to protect the sensitive tips of his pointed ears.

In the oversized sweater and knit hat pulled down low he resembled more a gangly teenager than a Star Fleet Officer.

Spock kept busy photographing the small flowers that flourished amid the knee high green grass. He occasionally looked up to gage how far he wandered from the stream. If he was too far he casually worked his way back.

Christine and Leonard expertly flicked their fly rods over the stream mimicking insects. They managed as Spock watched to catch some fairly large fish.

As the sun climbed in the sky Spock had finished his study of the flowers. He spotted a large black spider with white dots sitting in the middle of a web. He took a photograph of it. Next Spock turned to a small stand of trees not far from where Christine and Leonard fished.

White bark peeled from the slender trees revealing strips of pink, blue and green. Intrigued Spock took a number of digital photographs and readings. After a while he moved to another stand of trees. He took off his sweater putting it in his shoulder bag. It was comfortably warm enough to move around now without the sweater.

"Spock," at the sound of his name he turned. In surprise Spock realized that he was now several tree islands away from the stream.

Leonard waved to him. "Lunch," he called out.

Squinting Spock shaded his eyes and looked skyward. Indeed the sun and climbed to the highest point in the brilliant blue sky.

By the time he reached their campsite the fish had been all gutted and put away, a fact that Spock was grateful for.

"You are finished fishing for the day?" Spock climbed up into the open camper. They all seated themselves around the table.

"Fishing is done early morning and late evening." Leonard explained. "We'll drive around see the sights. I'd like to do a little sketching and head back to the Enterprise for dinner. I promised Jim I'd bring him back some trout."

"I didn't know you sketched, Leonard," Spock looked mildly surprised.

"I had an uncle that was an artist." Leonard said casually. "It's a hobby." They set about eating.

As they ate Spock heard a sound coming towards them through the knee high grass on the other side of the stream. "An animal approaches," he said.

They watched as they spotted occasional flashes of red as the animal approached.

"A fox," Christine smiled.

The well traveled raggedy looking little fox seemed exhausted as she approached the stream. The tips of her scarlet ears were bent forward like a rough collie's. A starburst pattern of white and chunks of missing fur marred another wise scarlet coat. Lapping up water she ignored the humans. Having satisfied her thirst she approached a stand of trees. Searching among the trees she began catching large insects.

"Foxes eat insects and mice," Leonard picked up their empty dishes. "A rule in our family was never to shoot a fox. Occasionally, one of my uncles would lose a hen but most the farm dogs kept the foxes in the woods. "

"My daddy always said if you couldn't eat it or it didn't try and eat you leave it alone." Christine said.

"Something has torn out some of her fur." Spock observed. An illogical flash of worry stirred in his soul.

"We can't help her or fed her," Leonard said gently.

"Doctor," Spock sounded slightly insulted. "I am aware of the non interference policy of Star Fleet." He felt some sympathy for the small fox. She like him was a survivor of some event that sent her on her own.

When the wind shifted the fox lifted her head and sniffed the air. She made it across the stream walking daintily over some large rocks. Cautiously, she stepped from the rocks. Making her way to the camper she gazed up at the humans.

"Sorry," Christine said. They put away the food.

The fox continued to watch them. Then her amber eyes settled on Spock. Leonard got an elbow in his side. He followed Christine's gesture.

Adoration filled the fox's eyes as she gazed up at Spock.

"I think you got yourself a girlfriend," Leonard teased.

%%%%

The afternoon was spent with Leonard sketching Christine. Spock thought that when Leonard started chasing Christine through the grass that they were behaving illogically.

"Humans are illogical creatures," he told the fox. She stayed a few feet from him. The two studied a nearby stand of the rainbow colored trees. Spock pointed out insects for the fox. She happily munched on grubs and beetles.

They could hear Leonard and Christine giggling and laughing as they disappeared in the grass. "Most illogical," Spock said. He frowned as he studied the little fox's neck fur. Without thinking he knelt down and reached out to her.

Her tail thumped.

A sudden shift in wind caused both Spock and the fox to look up. Both sniffed the air. "Rain," Spock said rising to his feet. Looking to the horizon he spotted dark clouds. Having experienced storms on Vulcan and a thunder storm on earth he was reluctant to be caught out in the open in a storm. He looked around for Leonard and Christine. Though he could hear their soft murmuring voices he couldn't spot them in the knee high grass.

"Doctor, Christine," he called out. The fox followed him as he walked back towards their vehicle.

Leonard and Christine came up adjusting their clothes. Both looked to the horizon.

"We'd better get back to town." Spock felt his face get hot. He avoided scrutinizing the couple. The fox darted off somewhere in the grass.

They loaded up quickly. Both Leonard and Christine seemed to be glowing with happiness. Spock kept looking around for the small fox.

"She'll survive," Leonard said.

Spock nodded. They drove out to the main road.

They were startled to find a convoy of various vehicles headed back to town. They were flagged down by an open air all terrain vehicle. A man stood up in the vehicle. A badge pinned to his belt read, sheriff. "Anyone spot a couple on foot?"

The three soon learned that Tess and Duane's rented horses had returned rider less to the stables. The sweaty horses had been covered in muck and taken considerable time to calm down. All bad signs according to the sheriff who feared the worst had happened.

"They're Star Fleet," Spock said. "All of us are implanted with tracking devices." He pulled out his communicator and contacted the Enterprise.

"We can't pin point them exactly," Chekov told them. "There is some kind of interference." Overhead the sky was darkening. In the distance they could hear rolling thunder.

"Damned it," the sheriff swore. "That means they veered off of the trail and went into the Crystal Mountains. There's something there that interferers with tracking devices and transporters." He gave the small group a worried look. "There's also dire wolves reported in the area."

Spock wanted to join the search party but was told he wasn't dressed for hiking in roughed terrain especially in a storm. Reluctantly the group joined the convoy back to the town.

Aaron met them when they returned. "I'm glad you made it back before the storm hit the Wild Snake Creek."

"Are there snakes there?" Christine looked alarmed.

"No, Ma'am," Aaron said. "From space before the first settlers set down the creek looked like a coiled snake. It's dangerous when flash floods carry water from the mountains during spring and bad storms. The whole area floods," he frowned as he stared down at the shadow that the camper cast on the ground. He leaned over to study the under carriage. "Sonya," he said in surprise.

The small red fox jumped daintily down. She trotted out letting Aaron pick her up.

"She's a pet," Christine was surprised.

"Russians tamed a silver fox breed back around the late nineteen eighties. Dr. Alex Mulder took their research and worked on a breed of red fox. Sonya's from a line of domesticated foxes that stretches back to 2015." He gently scratched behind her large ears.

Spock watched with envy. "She appeared to be alone."

"Sonya belongs to an old Russian that farms up at the top of Wild Snake Creek." He gently removed her collar. "If she's not with Illya Dassin," he gave them a meaningful look. "He's probably dead." He held up a message tube with a rolled up torn piece of paper inside.

"It's in Russian," Aaron said once he removed the paper.

Spock held Sonya who made herself comfortable in his arms. "Chekov can translate it."

Aaron opened up his computer monitor. Chekov gave them the sad news. "Illya Dassin said he was going to hold off the wolves while Sonya escaped. He'd fallen and broken his leg."

"Is there anything we can do," Jim standing behind Chekov asked.

"They probably ate him days ago," Aaron had to walk away. Grief was clear on his face. The old man had clearly suffered a terrible fate.

"Bones, Spock, Chapel beam up. I want all my people up on the Enterprise. We'll send down a search team while there is still light."

Aaron returned a grim expression on his face. "I'll join your group." He said quietly. "Illya Dassin was a decent old man. People around here liked him."

%%%%%

**Possession is nine tenths of the law. **

No one in town seemed to object when word spread about Dassin and Spock was seen carrying Sonya to the transporter station.

The vet from town transmitted Sonya's medical records to the Enterprise. Dr. Elsa Clay met them at the transporter room. "I'll have to check her for parasites and update her shots." Reluctantly Spock let the young woman take Sonya.

Sonya whined as she was carried away from Spock.

They had to move from the transporter room as more and more of Enterprise's crew beamed back from the planet surface.

Spock changed into a uniform, hiking boots and grabbed a heavy Star Fleet issue jacket designed for weathering storms. He returned to the transporter room to find Bones arguing with Jim.

"Why can't I go? I've hunted the Georgia woods." Bones looked indignant.

"When you were a boy, Bones," Jim snapped. "I can't let someone as valuable as Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer go on a dangerous search party."

"Why can't I go," Christine demanded.

Jim released a breath. "Your father said that I'd better take care of you."

Christine sighed. "Darn dad," she muttered. "He's going to raise the roof when he finds out I'm engaged to Leonard."

Jim's eyes flickered to Spock. "Cupcake," he yelled.

O'Malley came over.

"You and Hanna bring everyone back alive and in one piece." He jerked his head at Spock. "Don't let anything happen to Commander Spock."

"Yes, sir," O'Malley hid his smile.

Jim stopped and frowned. "You're what to whom?"

%%%%%

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

**%%%%%%%%**

(Kudos to Ghiri for recognizing the Here Comes the Bride reference it was one of my favorite TV programs back in the day.)

On a fun note, I borrowed some technology from another science fiction show. I've also dropped two references to another show, not a science fiction show, into the story and so far no one has caught them.)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%

**A man's got to know his limitations. Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry**

%%%

Chapter Six

**Enterprise**

"I thought that you'd be the first one down looking for Duane and Anderson," Leonard frowned at Jim.

Jim snorted. Shoulder to shoulder the two men walked into the turbo lift. "Ever been lost in the mountains during a rain storm," Jim asked grimly. The doors closed. They shot towards the bridge.

"No," Leonard eyed his friend. "I'm taking it you have."

"Uh huh," Jim said as they reached their destination. He hit the control panel to stop the turbo lift. "When I was ten, I got sent to a camp after driving a car off of a cliff."

"You what," Leonard's face and voice registered alarm. "What were you trying to do, kill yourself?" He demanded.

"No," Jim barked a laugh. "I was pissed at my stepfather Frank. He's an old fashion hard ass." He smiled ruefully at the bitter memory.

"You were pissed at your stepfather so you drove a vehicle off of a cliff? That's smart thinking, Jim," Leonard said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Jim admitted. "Anyway Stinky, Wayne Davis," he corrected himself. "His father talked Frank into sending me to a camp for 'troubled' children in Yosemite instead of Tarsus IV."

Leonard sucked in a breath, "Good God, Jim, you could have died had he sent you there."

Jim slowly nodded. He inhaled slowly. He hit the control panel again. "Sometime I'll tell you the rest of the story over some of your best bourbon." The door opened onto the bridge.

%%%%%

**Lucky at love; unlucky at cards **

Winston Davis had covered a few disasters, a wild fire once, and a couple of search and rescues. Those had however been on Earth. He felt that familiar adrenaline rush as he checked his shoulder camera. He drew out two small round techno ball cameras.

"Expensive equipment," a dark haired roguish looking mercenary swaggered over to see what he was doing. Though he carried a laser rifle per the Sheriff's instructions he also wore a phaser in a holster that hung low on his narrow hips. His worn leather black boots had a military look to them. A white strip down the side of his dark pants gave them a uniformed look. Instead of the dark navy uniform the mercenaries of the Galaxy Rider wore he wore an expensive looking leather vest and a silk blue shirt.

Holding up the smaller of the two techno ball cameras Winston said, "This one made out of the mess on Dryad Five. The three man news crew didn't."

The mercenary let out a whistle. "I had a couple of friends who didn't make it off of Dryad Five. Stick close to us. You'll make it back in one piece alive."

Local men manned several rescue vehicles. They eyed the Star Fleet volunteers with a little distain. Spacers some felt would be of little use on land. "We'll get to see our taxes at work," someone snickered.

"Don't stray from the group." Sheriff Paul Ellison stood up on the frame of one of the land vehicles and faced the rescuers. "We've only got a couple of hours of sunlight left." He paused. "The storm has moved into the Crystal Mountains. If things look dicey we'll have to let the couple sit out the night and go get them in the morning."

"Sheriff, aren't there wolves in the area," Winston asked. Unlike the majority of the Enterprise personnel he'd seen a skinned out dire wolf. He privately thought that they zero chance of finding the missing couple alive.

Nodding Sheriff Ellison looked to the residents that had joined the search party. Most of the older men like Aaron Stempel had come to Aster Colony from Earth or her colonies. They'd lived in the colony long enough to be well armed and proficient shots. The younger locals had hunted enough to know what they were facing.

"Dire wolves stand five feet at the shoulder." Sheriff Ellison looked around noting the mercenaries that had come with the Galaxy Rider. Sometimes mercenaries were excellent men and other times they were just a pain in the ass. "They're not afraid of anything. They'll bring any animal down. This pack may have all ready gotten old man Dassin."

A grim looking deputy came up to the sheriff. After a whispered conversation the sheriff looked at the locals. "We got a call from the Lazy Susan Ranch. A couple of their range riders have gone missing."

There was a sharp intake of breath from some of volunteers.

Spock stood with the Enterprise group lead by Security Chief O'Malley. He felt relieved that Dr. McCoy had been ordered to remain on the Enterprise. The doctor was far too valuable to the Enterprise to be risked. It occurred to him that Jim hadn't tried to stop him from coming. That puzzled him.

Aaron and the two Klingon women joined their group. "We've hunted," B' Kerala like her sister Kahlo carried weapons borrowed from Stempel Outfitters.

Sheriff Ellison took O'Malley aside. "No one wants anything to happen to a Vulcan. You should send Spock back to the Enterprise."

"Commander Spock outranks me," O'Malley said evenly. "He'll be part of my team." He met the sheriff's gaze with a steady determined look. "The Enterprise's crew sticks together."

%%%%%%

**Earth**

Admiral Jonathan Archer the 3rd the current Chief of Star Fleet Operations frowned at the PADDS spread out in front of him. The Archer family genes were strong enough that there were some that whispered that Jon the 3rd was actually a clone of the original Jonathan Archer.

Ugly rumors had been enough for Jon to seek a different path than either his grandfather or father. Spitting image was what the family said of Jon's classic good looks. Jon never felt comfortable enough to follow family tradition and go into the 'black'. He had chosen instead a life at sea.

An elderly beagle lay in a doggy bed next to Jon's desk. Rolling on its side the small black and white dog yawned. His tail thumped in a hopeful lazy way.

"Is that your comment on the budget, Porthos?" Jon smiled. Beagles weren't normally a sedentary breed. Even in old age Porthos longed to chase after rabbits. Jon reached down to gently scratch the elderly dog behind an ear. He cast an eye in the direction of his coffee maker. The aroma of the freshly brewing coffee suggested a five minute break from studying the nightmare that was the Academy budget.

"Admiral," his secretary's voice came over the intercom. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Admiral Pike is here to see you."

Both a sigh and a reluctant, "Send him in, Lt. McKenna," were released. Jon sat up straight. His friend was fairly predictable. He'd actually been expecting him all morning.

Admiral Christopher Pike entered Jon's office with a determined step. He nodded to his friend, "Jon."

Jon rose. At five foot eleven he was slightly shorter than Pike but the four stars on his collar added to his aura. "Care for some coffee, Chris?"

"From your private stash," Chris nodded. He inhaled a calming breath knowing that he could very well piss off his friend and the head of Star Fleet Operations. Still Jon was the one person who could give him the low down without any crap. The fact that he didn't cuss, considered honesty to be more than a word, and had very old fashion gentlemanly manners made him seem like an anomaly to the world at large. It also fueled the suspicions that Jon 3rd was a clone of the original Jonathan Archer.

Chris cast an eye around what had once been Admiral Hester's office. Gone were Hester family photos and memorabilia of a lifetime of service to Star Fleet. Instead there were a couple of classically framed photographs of Jon's wife Amaya and their son and daughter. His in laws' photo and a small statue of a samurai warrior were prominently displayed on shelves behind Jon's desk. Small scale models of sailing ships were displayed on the old fashion bookcase. An old fashion looking black and white photo of a teenage Jon and his cat Barnabas on a sailboat had been set next to a small golden Maneki Neko. There were actually a couple of rare leather bound books on the shelves too.

"One of the benefits of being an admiral is being able to afford fresh premium coffee." Jon moved to the antique looking wooden sideboard. "It's funny how every organization manages to get the worst excuse for coffee when they purchase in bulk." Jon looked up from filling two cups with the freshly brewed coffee. There'd be no small talk it seemed. "Chris, you might as well get it off of your chest. I know this isn't a social call."

Chris accepted one of the cups of coffee. "Spock," he said. He knew that Jon wasn't a sweep it under the rug kind of guy but he hoped to soften Spock's punishment. As Chief of Star Fleet Operations Jon could conceivably intervene in Spock's behalf or he could order Chris to shut his trap and that would be the end of it.

"I thought it would be about the kid." Jon sighed. He picked up a flavored creamer. "I know the punishment might seem a little harsh given the circumstances but he did break a moral code of the Academy."

Porthos rose yawing from his basket. Squinting he wandered over to sniff at Chris' shoes.

"Spock helped save Earth," Chris awkwardly turned the cup around in his hand. The warmth of the cup helped him focus.

"Uh huh," Jon stirred his coffee. "He also helped give Star Fleet a black eye. The fact that he helped save Earth is why he's still in Star Fleet and," he paused before adding, "We need him."

"This may very well cause him to drop out." Chris warned. He took a seat in the upholstered chair across from Jon's desk.

Jon returned to his leather chair. It creaked as he settled his muscular body into a comfortable position. "Let's hope not. At the moment we've got a number of Federation planets, with the Andorian ambassador behind the scenes, muttering about Earth imperialism."

"That's a bunch of crock," Chris snapped. "We don't push Earth's," he was halted by Jon holding up his hand.

"You and I both know that the Federation is about keeping the galaxy safe for all member planets." Jon said. "However, you have to consider that the Academy is on earth and most if not all Star Fleet officers are humans."

"It's not for lack of trying," Chris pointed out. "You know that originally the other Federation planets seemed to think that having the Academy on their home worlds would be some kind of target. They also didn't want the expense. Earth invested heavily in Star Fleet. As for enrollment, we've tried to recruit kids from other Federation planets. I know when Spock signed up the whole recruiting department threw a shindig to celebrate."

"It's pretty cheap for earth kids or even kids from some of the colony worlds to hitch rides to get here." Jon opened a drawer in his desk. Porthos scampered quickly over to receive a doggie biscuit. "We've actually got a young man that tests pretty high on the entrance exam who wants to come. Unfortunately, Taros lives on Ceuta."

Chris let out a whistle. "That's just about the edge of Federation territory."

"It'll cost him a hundred thousand credits to book passage to Earth," Jon said regretfully. "Plus he'll have the usual midshipman's fees upon entrance. Taros will be coming too late to apply for any grants."

"Can't the Academy float him a temporary loan until he can apply for grants?" Transportation for new recruits was one of the nightmares that Chris had faced on an almost daily basis when he'd been recruiting.

Jon sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The Farragut alone had four hundred cadets plus the senior staff and the engine crew. We have to ship effects home, pay for military funerals. Yes, I know there are no bodies but families still want closure. In most cases we brought the families here for the final Academy ceremony to honor all the cadets. Multiply that number and expense by all the ships we lost and add the experienced crew members who also died. We're talking not just about kids but men and women who left behind families. Children from families who lost parents to Nero will receive scholarships to cover any midshipman's fees to the Academy."

"I know that Federation budget committee is pretty generous with money allotted to the Academy." Chris pointed out. He had a sinking feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"It's a budget with holes so big that you can fly a squadron of starships through," Jon said. He looked down at his coffee cup. "When Admiral Hester died the Academy discovered that he'd been dipping into the budget for years. No one thought to check up on him because he was an alumni and a good old boy." Jon sighed. "The President of Earth asked to come over from the Merchant Marine Academy because I'm a numbers guy. The Admirals want me to 'fix' things and save the Academy from further scandal."

"It's the kind of scandal that will make people forget about Spock." Chris felt a surge of hope.

"Nothing gets swept under the rug." Jon said quietly. "I agreed to come to Star Fleet as long as everything was met head on." He leveled a look at Chris. "If we want the best and the brightest we have to be the best. I brought up the Merchant Marine Academy from being a red headed stepchild to taking its place alongside the military academies with respect."

"I don't think that your old man understands why you love the sea more than being out in the black." Chris tasted his coffee. He could plainly see there was no way to help Spock. He only hoped that Spock would be able to remain First Officer for the other kid he'd grown attached to.

"Grandpa understood," Jon said. "I took him sailing a few times." He smiled. "We only sailed from Santa Barbara to the Channel islands. Being on the water made him a tad nervous." He smiled briefly at the memory and then gestured to the PADDS on his desk bringing them back to their subject. "If we want to have a budget we're going to have to present the Academy as being honorable."

"I heard that Sarek and Selik found some money to keep us running for another two years." Chris sat on the edge of his chair. Things were apparently a lot more complicated then he'd thought.

"They consolidated some committees and streamlined others to free up some credits. We have enough credits to run the Academy until the next budget hearing. We also have the credits to rebuild our fleet without asking member planets of the Federation to raise their taxes." Jon admitted. "As for kids like Taros I strongly suggested a deal at the emergency budget committee."

"Damned it, Jon," Chris frowned. "It's not the campus in Las Vegas again is it?"

Jon laughed. "Yes, there will be a campus in Las Vegas. We'll be renting space from the University of Nevada at Las Vegas in the beginning. It helps the university and it helps us. The casinos run ships to various worlds to bring in gamblers. They'll bring ten of our future cadets in each shuttle for free if we put in a Star Fleet Academy campus in Las Vegas. It's a good area for desert training. Plus there are several noted artists who retired in the area. The Academy is going to be offering art classes. The thought is to bring a little more culture to our cadets on the command track."

"I don't like it," Chris said. "I've had to break up a number of bar fights and have talks about honoring bar debts as it is. With Vegas' proximity to Pahrump I don't think that I'm trained to have to explain that the madam of a whore house needs to be treated with respect and paid." Chris frowned.

Jon sighed. "There are pleasure planets that our graduates are going to be exposed to. Better they learn on earth to resist temptation than get out there and lose a starship. Let's be realistic, Chris. I'm not a prude. I know that they'll get drunk, gamble and have sex. They do it here now. This is about an opportunity to pick up nonhumans from member planets. We're going to have to be creative to stick it out until I can untangle the mess that Hester left us."

Chris looked down at his coffee. "You can't help Spock then." He should have known it the moment he walked into Jon's office. Jon was high on doing the morally right thing. He also didn't personally owe the Enterprise crew his life and ability to walk.

"One more thing, Chris," Jon had a grave look on his face. "When you get out there you need to sit down and talk privately with Spock. Under no circumstances now or in the future is he to have other than a comrade relationship with Ensign Uhura."

"Why, Jon," Chris asked bitterly. "Isn't it enough that we're punishing him? Now we have to have a say in his love life?"

"For the good of all the future cadets Spock must set an example. He's a Vulcan. Remind him that he needs to be a man of honor for the sake of his people, Star Fleet and the Federation. Otherwise some malcontents will be causing problems claiming we have one set of rules for Earth and her closest allies and another for every other member planet."

"And what if Uhura is the love of his life," Chris quietly asked.

"I'm a numbers guy, Chris, not a romantic. I believe that there are multiple choices out there for everyone." Jon answered.

"Have you told Amaya how you feel?" Chris asked.

Jon sighed. "I love Amaya but if we'd never have met I'm very positive I'd have found someone else." He smiled at the photograph of his family. Amaya was dressed in a traditional kimono. Eight year old Josie wore a kimono like her mother. Six year old Teddy wore a gi. "I sailed in the South Pacific a lot in those days. There are a lot of island women who could have ended up as my wife."

"But, you still chose Amaya," Chris insisted. "And you're damned unlucky at cards."

%%%%%%

**Just because we haven't gotten where we want doesn't mean we're following the wrong star. **

All the vehicles were equipped with spotlights and short wave radios. Spock relayed the frequency back to the Enterprise.

"The old fashion short wave radios are the only way to communicate once we get into Crystal Canyon," Aaron explained.

Rain didn't fall in a gentle pattern but rather in heavy sheets that dropped visibility to almost zero. The road had become a thick muck that slowed the vehicles down.

Sheriff Tanner spotted the remains of one of the horses from the Lazy Susan ranch. For the Enterprise crew to see the remains of a mostly eaten animal with steam still rising from its ruined body was an eye opener.

"O'Malley, do you think that we'll find Tess and Duane alive?" Rick Kelly had grown up on a terraformed world that had no predators. He kept wiping his sweaty hands on his uniform pant legs. His stomach rolled with nausea. Facing Cho' Tu was one thing but facing nightmare wolves, he shivered.

"Duane is phenomenally lucky at poker." O'Malley replied.

Puzzled Spock inquired, "Why would Lt. Duane's luck at a game of chance be an indicator of surviving against a pack of ravenous wild animals?"

"There are some people who survive against almost impossible odds," 'Jones' said quietly. "Some people attribute their survival to divine intervention and others thank lady luck."

Spock almost wished that Dr. McCoy was there. No doubt he'd have added more. The group fell silent as they followed the other vehicles in a search pattern in the almost blinding rain.

With every slow mile hope of finding the two missing Enterprise crew members alive seemed dim.

Winston and 'Jones' were surprised when Spock asked Aaron to stop. "I hear something." All fell silent. Spock closed his eyes. He turned his head seemingly using his ears as radar.

"Inform the Sheriff Tanner that I hear what sounds like a man and woman singing." Spock pointed out the direction that they should take.

They found an overturned vehicle just a few feet from the road. Hidden partially by a landslide several of the search party vehicles had already passed it in the pouring rain.

Duane, Tess and one of the Lazy Susan's range riders were huddled inside trying to keep warm.

Nyota monitoring the short wave communications from the Enterprise relayed the find to rescuers waiting outside the interference zone.

Dr. McCoy left the bridge to prepare sickbay to treat Duane and Tess who were suffering from hypothermia.

Sulu who'd been monitoring the planet spotted, "I've got multiple signs of rapidly moving animals." He looked up from the monitor, "Looks like one group is chasing the other towards the flood plain."

"The wolves are chasing the missing cattle from the Lazy Susan," Jim said tightly. At heart he was still a farm boy. His people would soon be back on the Enterprise. He tapped the armrests of his chair. He opened the com to the engine room.

"Scotty," he said. There was the noninterference directive. Then again Aster Colony was part of the Federation.

"Yes, Captain," Scotty sounded cheerful. He had been recalibrating the engine while they parked in the space dock.

"Suppose you had a nasty group of wolves chasing a herd of cattle towards a flooded river."

"Sir," Scotty managed to convey a lot of outrage in that single word. He had cousins in the highlands of Scotland. He knew all about protecting the flock from wolves.

Two minutes later the wolves slammed to a confused halt as the cattle they were chasing vanished and then reappeared on the other side of the swollen river.

The cattle knew the way home. They gradually slowed as they reached the fence line of the Lazy Susan.

%%%%%

Spock lingered to speak to his cousin. "As family we should stay in touch as my mother would have said." He walked with his hands clasp behind his back.

Aaron allowed a slight smile to flash briefly across his stern features. Exposure to the elements on Aster Colony had added lines to his face. "It would please me to stay in contact with you, Cousin Spock." He could clearly see that the human side of the family had contributed much to his tall lean cousin.

Rain had reached the colony's town. Talk among the citizens was of a hunt to track down the wolf pack. Aaron could see that the talk of the hunt somehow distressed his younger cousin. He led him from the noisy store to the relative quiet of his back office.

"Should you ever need it, Spock, you are welcome to come here." Aaron said quietly.

Nodding in gratitude Spock looked out the window. "In truth I am expecting some sort of discipline for my relationship with a student. If I do not go to live on the new Vulcan colony I may need a temporary place to stay."

"You made a mistake," Aaron said. "Learn from it. This place is about starting over." He held his hand up in the traditional Vulcan manner. "Live long and prosper."

%%%%%

**Earth one week later**

Ann Cooper anchored the evening news. Ratings were at an all time high. "On Ceuta the use of the Enterprise's technique of moving a herd of animals helped save the sacred herd of dus-tui," behind her a monitor showed a herd of spotted deer like animals darting across a vast savanna.

Admiral Jon Archer looked up from his reports. It had been another long day. He smiled then looked over at the empty space where the dog bed had been. He let out a sigh. Porthos had died quietly in his sleep two days previous. He'd let it be known loudly and clearly that he didn't want another dog. His days were long out of necessity. Even finding time for family proved to be difficult. Having to train a stubborn little beagle puppy again would be out of the question.

There was a knock at the door. "Come," Jon shoved aside any sad thoughts. Amaya would be bringing him dinner again.

The door opened. Amaya smiled at him. Josie and Teddy giggled. All were carrying take out bags from Lin's House of Good Eats.

"Family night," Jon rose. "I forgot," he admitted. He looked to his wife knowing instantly that he was forgiven.

"We didn't daddy," Josie giggled. Teddy held up an animal carrier. "We brought you a new Barnabas." The tiny kitten meowed.

Jon smiled. He looked at Amaya. She smiled at him. His family was the best.

%%%%

**Enterprise**

The sight of elegant Spock walking the corridors with his ever faithful companion trotting at his side brought a smile to most of the crew.

Jim had declared the bridge off limits to all pets. One look at Sonya's wistful eyes and Jim cleared his throat and said, "Except for the protector of an endangered species."

Occasionally Jim let Sonya sit in his lap but she made it clear that her heart really belonged to Spock. Jim's offer of an occasion treat and a petting were tolerated only if Spock was busy.

It turned out to be Christine who first got word of the ship that would bring family and Admiral Pike to the Enterprise.

She had joined Leonard, Jim and Spock in the officer's mess for a late night dinner. "So, I sent daddy a message that I was engaged." She held out her hand for Jim to admire the diamond ring that she wore.

Jim smiled. "Very nice Princess cut blue diamond, Christine. Bones, you picked a beautiful ring for the lovely lady."

"I didn't know that you knew so much about diamonds, Jim," Bones smiled at Christine. He radiated happiness.

"It does seem an odd bit of knowledge for you to have, Captain." Spock had cut up Sonya's food. She sat patiently in a high chair with a bib around her to keep her fur clean. Somehow she'd managed to capture the heart of Chef Louis who referred to Sonya as the beautiful lady in red.

"I dated Theodora Kimble the first year of the Academy. Her father owns a jewelry store." Jim admitted.

"Figures," Leonard snorted.

"Daddy will love meeting you, Captain." Christina speared a piece of trout.

"When we get back to Earth," a slight look of alarm appeared in Leonard's hazel eyes.

Christine shook her head. "Daddy is coming on the ship with the families and Admiral Pike. I got the relay message just before dinner."

"Oh goody," Leonard muttered, "Another scary father-in-law.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

%%%%%%%%%

TBC

We're headed to the end of the tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

My favorite Star Trek novel of all times Ishmael contains references to five western TV series, one classic western movie, and two science fiction movies and makes four references to Dr. Who. The Fourth Doctor is described on page 13 and the Second Doctor is described on page 154.

Ghiri recognized the camera balls from Star Gate Universe and the dire wolves from Game of Thrones. No one must watch the series. Hanna is Brienne of Tarth. The six foot three inch British actress took up kicking boxing to play the part of the lady knight who can out fight male knights. And she is freaking scary when she fights.

Sorry this chapter took so long to write. It is a short chapter. No more flames please or I'll have to round up some of the stray zombies around here and sic them on you.

%%%%%

%%%%%%%%

**Chapter Seven**

**Good decisions come from experience.**

**Experience comes from making bad decisions. Mark Twain**

%%%

"We will be traveling at yellow alert. Stay sharp. Captain out." Captain Jim Kirk released the com button. He frowned over at Spock who had taken his customary position by Jim's chair. "With this many ion trails it's obvious that the Cho' Tu have a base or colony very close." He felt familiar tightness in his gut.

The Enterprise had been originally designed to explore space. Humanity was looking for more friends and room to grow. Since Nero, however, something new had been added to agenda.

"It would appear that the attack on the Enterprise was meant both as a harvest run and a delaying action." Spock stood with his hands clasp behind his back. No longer having a position at the science station Spock had taken to overseeing the bridge crew.

As previous arranged Dr. Elsa Clay accompanied by Dr. McCoy came up to the bridge. Sonya ducked behind Spock. Clicking his fingers Spock pointed to the two doctors. "Sonya, you will stay with Dr. Clay."

Heaving a sigh the small fox reluctantly went to the veterinarian.

"Come on, Sonya," Dr. Elsa smiled. The slender young dark haired doctor still felt a thrill stepping onto the bridge. "Kahlo is going to brush your coat."

Kahlo's sister had stayed behind on Aster colony. It turned out that B' Kerala preferred hunting dire wolves to marrying a human. Kahlo had applied to learn to work as a veterinary assistant on the Enterprise. She and Phil planned to be married by Jim.

Jim and Leonard's eyes met. They both grinned as Elsa and Sonya disappeared into the turbo lift. "Is there anything that you can't well train?" Jim asked.

"Women," Nyota muttered under her breath.

Spock felt warmth crawl up the tips of his ears.

Enterprise streaked through the blackness of space following the numerous ion trails.

%%%

**Earth**

"You are very tense my husband." Amaya knelt on the bed behind her husband Jon Archer. Her slender hands massaged his tense broad shoulders through his dark blue silk pajama top. "You should be happy and celebrating."

"I hate politics," Jon briefly closed his eyes. "I'd rather be on our yacht with you and the kids headed to the Hawaiian Islands." He sighed. "What I wanted was to encourage members of the Federation to allow a Star Fleet campus at Las Vegas."

"Well, you were very diplomatic, Jon," Amaya kissed the back of Jon's neck. "The donation of the Joshua McCoy painting helped with getting the art school and museum." She pointed out.

"On top of not getting the campus I wanted Mother blew a gasket," Jon sighed. "She didn't like the painting when Cousin Nathan La Blanc gave it to us for our wedding. Now she's insisting it was meant to be a family heirloom." He felt himself giving into his disappointment.

Amaya continued to knead Jon's shoulders. "I know she'd called Lily a hussy." She said it lightly. It worried her that Jon was letting his mother get to him. Usually he shrugged off her unsupportive comments. The woman had a destructive bent.

"Lily," Jon frowned thoughtfully. "Isn't that the eighty year old woman who accompanied Joshua McCoy to the party?"

"Yes," Amaya moved to sit by her husband on the edge of their bed. "Lily is also the blond who is strategically covered by a shawl in the painting. I think that the President of Earth has a slight crush on her despite her age."

"Ah," Jon smiled. He had noticed the tall white haired President being over solicitous of the still willowy elderly woman. "So I'm guessing that petite giggling freckled faced white haired lady that clung to the arm of ninety-two year old Joshua McCoy all night is the redhead in the painting." As he recalled a picnic basket and a half opened parasol gave the redhead discreet covering in the painting.

"Desiree," Amaya said. She laced her small slender hand with her husband's larger hand. "They were delightful people. They impressed several billionaires enough for them to donate money to build the Galaxy Memorial Art School and Museum," she said proudly.

Jon brought up Amaya's hand to kiss. "I expected your father's company to donate. I was a little surprised when the Nakatomi Corporation threw in a billion dollars plus building material. It's competition that set off the donations among the billionaires."

"Does this bother you, Jon?" Amaya looked up at her husband. "It wasn't all competition. Captain Eiji Nakatomi lost a son Hideo on the Farragut. I know I would like to see my brother's name Lt. Hiro Nakamura listed on the wall of cadets and flight crews."

Jon inhaled. In his fight for the future of the Academy he'd temporarily forgotten about those lost. "I was being a selfish prick. I apologize." He kissed Amaya's forehead. "I guess my pride suffered a little because I didn't get my way."

"If you were a selfish prick I would have never married you," Amaya said softly.

"I think," Jon put his arm around Amaya. "When the building is finished we should recall the Enterprise to attend the opening ceremony. Besides the fact that they saved Earth, Joshua McCoy's nephew Dr. Leonard McCoy is serving on the Enterprise." He paused. "Somehow we'll come up with the credits to get all the families to attend the opening ceremonies." It was the right thing to do.

%%%%%%%

**Enterprise**

"Red alert," Jim's eyes were on the monitor. Red light bathed the bridge as the alert was sounded. Spock had taken over the science station at Jim's insistence. "I want my best people at their stations." He'd said.

"Debris ahead, Captain." Spock peered at his monitor. "It appears that several small pre-warp drive ships had been destroyed near the moon of the third planet from the sun."

"Enemy coming from behind the second moon," Sulu warned.

Jim gripped the arm rests of his captain's chair tightly. "Hold steady," he said outwardly calm.

The Cho' Tu took the Enterprise's lack of firing as a sign of weakness. They fired photon torpedoes in the general direction of the Enterprise.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "It appears that the Cho' Tu are still using first generation photon torpedoes." They watched the torpedoes lose momentum and start drifting. "Some of them may actually drift across our path."

"Sulu," Jim sat up straight in his chair. Something was very wrong here. "Use the tractor bean to move the torpedoes that the Cho' Tu have generously shared with us in their path."

Grinning Sulu said," Aye, Captain."

The Cho' Tu panic fired hitting a number of their own proton torpedoes. They managed to take out a sister ship that had come to help them fight the Enterprise.

"These ships are nothing like the Cho' Tu ships we encountered before," Sulu looked puzzled.

Pavel gave him a half grin. "Maybe we're just lucky this time." A session with Dr. McCoy to regenerate some of the nerves in his spine plus an extra cushion made sitting at his station a lot more pleasant.

"Debris field," Spock said. He looked up from his monitor. "There appears to be the remains of at least forty Cho' Tu type ships drifting near the second planet's moon."

"Stay sharp people," Jim frowned at the monitor.

"The Cho' Tu ship's shield is failing." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Energy seems to be building in the engine. It will explode in three point two minutes."

"Sulu, beam the crew of the Cho' Tu ship directly to the brig," Jim frowned. Tricks were part of how the Cho' Tu fought. They were usually very direction.

"Aye, Captain," Sulu's hands moved quickly over his panel. "All are now in the brig, sir."

"Raise shields and put her in reverse," Jim ordered.

Three point two minutes later the engines exploded ripping the Cho' Tu ship apart.

%%%%%

A search revealed no more Cho' Tu ships or ships that had destroyed the Cho' Tu fleet.

"Captain," Nyota had been monitoring communications on the planet the Cho' Tu had been raiding. "Ground forces have seized a number of Cho' Tu weapons and are driving the Cho' Tu back," she paused listening. "One of the languages is an ancient form of Arabic but the others are unknown."

"See if you can contact them." Jim nodded. "Let them know we are on their side."

"Is this wise, Captain." Spock spoke with disapproval. "Star Fleet maintains a," he started to say.

"I know all about the non interference directive, Mr. Spock." Jim answered. "This culture is already heavily compromised. From the sounds of it they need our help."

Nyota turned to face the captain again. "They are suspicious. They want to know what we want for helping them."

"Let them know," Jim stood up. "That we are guardians of peace and explorers. We only want to help them get free of the Cho' Tu. Friendship is all we ask. We'll open up trade at their terms."

Spock stood next to Jim watching with disapproval written in his stance.

"We are being sent the coordinates of the main body of Cho' Tu warriors." Nyota relayed.

"If we attack the Cho' Tu they won't surrender," Spock said. "They'll make a suicide run against these people."

"Warn them, Ensign Uhura," Jim said.

"They're ready, Captain."

"Sulu, you remember the exercises on entering a planet's atmosphere to take out a ground force."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu grinned. He flexed his hands.

Dr. McCoy moved to stand beside Jim's captain's chair. "Bad enough that we ride around in the blackness of space now we have to take a dive at a planet," he grumbled.

Enterprise descended through the atmosphere. One strafing run and the Cho' Tu decided death was preferable to being captured by the Federation. Ammo reserves began exploding as the Cho' Tu destroyed themselves.

Once the battle was over the Enterprise received a video transmission.

"Well no wonder they speak an ancient form of Arabic," Leonard drawled. He stared at the images of the council who served as the head of the planet.

Among the humans who stood facing them were tall slender cat like beings. Both humans and cat people were dressed in a heavily ancient Egyptian style of clothing. "We greet thee," a slender female Siamese cat spoke in a softly accent English voice.

"You speak English," Jim exclaimed.

"You are hearing me in your language." The woman replied.

"You are a telepathic species." Spock said. He received warm amused feelings.

"Yes, child, I am called Star."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the way Star addressed him.

Behind him Nyota looked a bit startled.

After three days of talks the Followers of Isis formally requested to join the Federation.

Nyota accompanied the away team to the surface of the planet. She'd been promised several written copies of the various languages that existed on the planet.

Spock conversing with several of the elders discovered that specially trained priests had exploited a number of tensions among the Cho' Tu.

"We caused them to turn their suspicions on each other." The elderly ebony cat priest explained. They walked through an outdoor corridor overseeing a large garden.

"I see," Spock said. He could see how such abilities could become weapons. He paused watching numerous butterflies darting over the colorful display of flowers. The thought that this world could have had its people sold into slavery and plundered of all its natural resources cast a somber shadow over the day.

"Young one, there is no need to worry." The elderly priest gave a slight bow of his head. "Those of us who have the knowledge only use it to defend our planet."

"It is fortunate that your people had the knowledge to protect themselves." Spock said.

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel came around the corner of the temple building. From the disarray of Christine's clothing Spock strongly suspected that the two had found a place for a 'quickie'. For some reason his face and ears felt suddenly very warm.

The priest's eyes twinkled but he made no comment. He bowed slightly. "I shall retire to meditate on what I have learned of the Federation."

Embarrassed Spock arched an eyebrow at the doctor and nurse. He waited until the priest had disappeared back into the temple. "Perhaps, Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel, you should conduct yourselves as proper representatives of the Federation."

"What," confusion filled Leonard's hazel eyes.

"Exactly what are you implying, Mr. Spock," anger flared in Christine's voice.

Spock stiffened. "Your need for coitus at seeming-"

The sound of the slap echoed along the corridor. Spock's face stung. He blinked in absolute surprise.

"You self righteous smug son of a bitch," Christine growled. "How dare you assume Dr. McCoy and I are engaged in unprofessional behavior," she turned sharply and stormed off.

"Well, Spock, you certainly stepped in it," Leonard drawled. Amusement and anger flashed over his face. He looked in the direction that Christine had stormed off in.

Touching his face Spock stammered out, "the logical conclusion from Nurse Chapel's state of clothing."

"As we say back home," Leonard took Spock by the arm gently leading him over to a bench by the flower garden. "If you can't say anything good, don't say anything at all." He motioned Spock to sit. Reaching into his medical bag he drew out a small pack that he twisted. "Put this on your face. It'll take some of the sting out." He frowned as he studied Spock's pale skin.

"There are going to be questions about the kind of bruise you got on your face." Leonard closed his medical bag. "Like Granny always used to say, sometimes a fella's got to wear the pig poop to remember not to hang over the fence teasing the pigs."

He let out a sigh. "One of the children threw up on Christine. I had Nurse Loren beam down a clean uniform for Christine." He closed his medical bag. "We were hurrying to meet up with one of the healers. He patted a mortified Spock's shoulder. "Apologize to her." He walked away.

%%%%%

**If you want to dance you have to pay the band.**

The Shenandoah carrying family and Admiral Pike arrive in time to meet the Enterprise leading a group of representatives of the newest applicants for Federation membership to trade with Aster Colony.

The followers of Isis called themselves collectively the People. They used several converted Cho' Tu ships to travel. The ships were now covered with amazing hieroglyphics.

The defeat of the Cho' Tu, the closeness of a future trading partner and a very good harvest were all reasons for the colonists on Aster to celebrate.

For the crew of the Enterprise the arrival of family members who would stay on the Enterprise in the new family quarters it was also a time of celebration.

Nyota Uhura and Spock stood nervously waiting in a conference room for Admiral Pike.

Pike nodded at their salutes. "Wait outside, Spock."

Nyota braced herself. Her career not her liFe flashed before her eyes.

%%%%%

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CONSEQUENCES AND CONNECTIONS**

%%%%%

This is a short interruption by the author. Before I wrote this story a co-worker and I were discussing the original Spock (played by Leonard Nimoy) verses reboot Spock. She pointed out that the original Spock appeared on the Enterprise older (mid thirties) with more life experiences than the reboot Spock. Reboot Spock has mother issues. (He's a Mamma's boy). It was an interesting thought which gave birth to part of this story.

**This chapter has been reworked. **

Not so much emotion at the end. It does change the way the story goes. Just remember reboot Uhura isn't original Uhura.

%%%%%

**Chapter Eight**

**%%%%**

**If you want to dance you must pay the band.**

%%%%%

"Wait outside, Commander Spock," Admiral Christopher Pike told Spock. He stood at the open door of the conference room. "Ensign Nyota Uhura, I'll see you first."

Nyota's brief career flashed before her dark eyes. She held her head high as she stepped into the conference room. If she'd expected Captain James Kirk she'd have been wrong. Both relief and apprehension rose in her gut.

The door closed once she stepped into the room.

Outwardly calm Spock stood by the door in a familiar stance. Anyone who knew him well enough would have notice that his lean shoulders were tense or that his hands were clinched into fists behind his back.

Far from wearing a serene or indifferent mask Spock's face held a number of clues to his distress. There appeared to be a tiny bit of tightness to his mouth. Since the destruction of Vulcan his eyes held the 'look' common to those who'd walked through hell and back. At the moment there was also apprehension.

Jim, Captain James T. Kirk, would have liked to give his first officer support. Duties had however called him.

The representatives of Luxor wanted very much to trade with Aster Colony. The colony had finally reached the breakeven point where they could start shipping grain and meat to other colonies.

Luxor had enough food stuff of its own to trade even after being invaded by the Cho' Tu.

Jim acting as official representative of the Federation had been locked in negotiations to have Luxor approved for admission into the Federation.

Spock of course knew all this. He also knew that unlike many pre-warp civilizations Luxor stood a good chance of being admitted into the Federation based on the level it had been contaminated.

%%%%%

"Ensign Nyota Uhura, please sit down," Admiral Christopher Pike indicated a chair across from him. He set a PADD on the conference table.

Nyota would have preferred to stand. Sensing an order in Admiral Pike's voice she sat down in the chair.

"Ensign Uhura, I had the pleasure of talking with your father before I left earth." Pike had a stern look on his handsome craggy face.

"Admiral," Nyota began.

"Ensign," Pike spoke sharply. "You will not speak. You are here to listen." Pike tapped the PADD in front of him. "Just be thankful that this is going to be held at the school level and not at the fleet level. There would be a trial. No doubt your career would be over." He leaned back in his chair.

Nyota waited in silence. She'd feared that her career had been about to be over. Now it looked as if it would be just a slap on the wrist. Relief swept through her. All she had to do was sit through a lecture of some kind. Heaven knows she'd sat through enough of her parents', mainly her father's lectures. She seriously doubted that Admiral Pike could match the kind of lectures her father had delivered over the years.

Pike knew when a cadet or a Star Fleet officer thought that they'd avoided a serious punishment. Ensign Nyota Uhura hadn't completely hidden the relief that had appeared in her dark eyes at his words. Inwardly Pike almost grinned. He was about to become indelibly imprinted on Nyota's memory. No doubt she'd mentally cuss him out for years.

"Ensign Nyota Uhura, your relationship with a teacher at the Star Fleet Academy was a clear violation of the moral code of Star Fleet." He began slow almost lulling the young woman into believing that she'd receive nothing more than a stern talking to. That of course won't due. The point was to make the punishment sever enough that the 'crime' was never committed again without breaking her.

Maintaining a serious look Nyota was almost getting impatient. There was a celebration going on in the Aster Colony. Missing the introduction of a new race to the Federation seemed like a crime. There was going to be a serious party going on with serious liquor. She'd have a chance to let her hair down.

"Such a violation of the moral code shows a serious lack of judgment and more importantly maturity." Pike could sense that Nyota was on the verge of mentally drifting away. "It has been determined that such a cadet and now ensign isn't mature enough to be given a promotion on the next round of promotions."

"WHAT," Nyota gasped. Her dark eyes were wide. All thoughts of celebrations were gone.

"I said no speaking, Ensign," Pike said coldly. "You have shown poor judgment and lack of self control. It has been further revealed that during the destruction of Vulcan you left your post to approach Commander Spock in an intimate embrace at a moment when lives were at stake."

Nyota's full lower lip had started to tremble. Hot tears were gathering at the edges of her eyes. She clutched her hands tightly in lap. She was angry. She wanted to kick something. Crying wasn't something she wanted Admiral Pike to see her do. She was a trained Star Fleet Officer damned it.

"Your conduct, Ensign Nyota Uhura, is unbecoming of both a Star Fleet cadet and in the time of a crisis a Star Fleet Officer. Until such time as you are able to prove your maturity and ability to have self control you will be denied a promotion. This reprimand will be entered into your permanent record. Dismissed," Pike had never raised his voice yet he knew that his words were thundering in Nyota's mind.

Stiffly still managing not to cry Nyota rose to her feet. She forced herself to salute. Pike dismissed her with a nod.

"Send in Commander Spock."

Stepping out into the corridor Nyota faced Spock. "You bastard," she hissed. She blinked rapidly to avoid letting the tears escape her eyes. "You're next." Her voice husky with emotion sounded like a growl.

%%%%

Pike knew of course that Nyota probably hated him. He let out a soft sigh after she left the room. Nyota Uhura was an extremely bright capable young woman. No doubt by the next time that promotions came up she'd move up to lieutenant. Baring of course of Nyota doing anything stupid, Pike frowned.

The chain of command was important. Nyota and Spock had already shown that they had disregarded their duty because of their involvement. His only regret now was centered on Spock. The boy, according to Vulcan maturity rates he was still a boy, would receive the harsher punishment.

Outside in the corridor Spock has instinctively backup when Nyota had hissed at him. He sucked in a breath. Tugging his uniform shirt into place he walked into the conference room.

Admiral Pike looked up a stern expression locked on his face. "Sit down, Commander Spock."

"I prefer to stand, Admiral." Spock's hands went behind his back.

"Sit. Down. Spock."

Like maritime officers of ancient times Pike had spent a great deal of time away from his family. His wife had basically raised their two sons and daughter by herself. Unlike the ancient sailors Pike had kept in touch with his family by video conferences and emails. It occurred to him as he watched Spock take a seat that the Vulcan reminded him of his youngest son.

"We are handling this at the Academic level." Pike said. His hand touched the PADD that contained Spock's file. "If we had gone through a military court you would have faced dismissal from the service."

Spock sat ridged. Unlike Nyota he paid attention to every word that Pike spoke. His heart rate had risen in alarm.

"Involvement with a student is grounds for automatic dismissal," Pike said bluntly. "Breaking the moral code of the Academy and Star Fleet has serious consequences. As a member of Star Fleet you would have also faced military discipline."

He felt his abdominal muscles tighten. Spock utilized all his Vulcan training to keep his breathing steady. His hands were tightly clutched in his lap. The skin drawn across his knuckles were white tinged with green.

"Nero changed everything." Pike had to mentally steel himself. Nathan had been the more sensitive of his sons. At thirteen he'd rebelled. Trying to find his own identity he'd distanced himself from both his older brother Jacob and father. Nathan being the baby of the family had remained closely tied to his mother.

As their eyes met Pike had the feeling that like Nathan Spock was struggling with his own identity while still tied strongly to his late mother. He knew of course that Spock and his father hadn't communicated during the time that Spock had been at the Academy.

"Star Fleet needs good officers. Good officers need to show good moral judgment and self control. You are seriously lacking in these, Spock. In a time of crisis you paused in your duty to warn Vulcan to engage in an intimate embrace with Ensign Uhura. The duty of a First Officer is to concentrate on the ship, her crew and most importantly implement the orders of the captain. Therefore Lt. Gary Mitchell will be transferred from Zebra Station to be Captain Kirk's First Officer."

Pain reflected briefly in Spock's dark eyes. He felt all of ten again facing the Vulcan boys who'd bullied him. He wasn't good enough. This time he knew it to be true. He'd failed as a Vulcan and now even his emotional human side had failed too.

"Your permanent record will reflect that you are banned from taking a teaching position for at least ten years to allow you to gain the mental maturity of judgment and develop a better sense of ethics."

"Will I be allowed to continue to serve on the Enterprise, Admiral?" Emotions made his voice ragged. To serve on another ship would be to be truly alone. He felt as if he could endure the pitying stares of his fellow human crewmates as long as he was able to remain on the Enterprise. If not he'd quietly resign and go live with his cousin Aaron Stempel.

The sternness in Pike's face softened. "You will remain as an ensign assigned to the science department but not a bridge officer. Son, given your brilliance and work ethics you can rise again to be head of the science department maybe even First Officer."

Spock gave a short nod not trusting his ability to speak while emotionally compromised.

"You are dismissed, Son," Pike said gently.

Spock rose on shaky legs. He was unaware that he'd swayed until he felt Pike grab his arm. "Are you all right, Son," Pike asked. Worry and sorrow flowed from the older man.

Drawing a breath Spock found his voice. "I wish to retire to my quarters."

"Of course," Pike released his arm.

If he passed anyone on his long walk to his quarters Spock was unaware. Somehow he managed to remove his shoes and drop still in uniform onto his bed. Sonya curled up in the crook of his arm. She rested her head on his chest.

Meanwhile Pike stared at the closed conference door. God he needed a drink or he sucked in a breath. There was a gym on the Enterprise. As he recalled there would be a punching bag. He fully intended to punch the living hell out of that bag.

Pike squared his broad shoulders. Command felt heavy. There had been times when he'd been at home and had to discipline Nathan. Always he'd felt as if he'd half destroyed him. Thanks to that bastard Nero Nathan would be forever nineteen. At least they'd had the chance to start healing the breach between them.

He picked up his communicator. He quickly sent out a text message to Dr. McCoy.

%%%%

Grant Chapel had been everything that Leonard had been expecting. Tall, lean with chiseled features former Sergeant Major Grant Chapel could have stepped out of a recruiting poster. He seemed less concerned that Leonard was a few years older than Christine then that Leonard was a divorced man.

"You've had one failed marriage," he pointed out.

"Daddy, give Leonard a chance," Christine complained.

"Honey, I need to talk to Leonard man to man. You go do some girly thing for a while." Grant said.

"Girly thing," Christine was on her feet. She stomped out of the officer's mess muttering. "My father is a male chauvinistic pig. Mamma was right once a pig headed Marine always a pig headed Marine."

Grant smiled fondly at his only child. "Her mother was a neo hippy when we meet. Damned cutest little thing you ever saw in her retro tie dyed tee shirts and cut off jeans."

"You married a neo hippy," Leonard nervously played with his untouched mug of coffee. He'd known his previous venture into marriage would come up.

"Both of us worked very hard at our marriage." Grant said. He picked up his mug of coffee. "Second marriages fail at a higher rate than first marriages. It's the excess baggage that each partner brings to the marriage. Chance and I made compromises. She willingly played the dutiful military wife to further my career and I would take her to places to hug trees." He smiled as he tasted his coffee.

"I've had a couple of counseling sessions," Leonard admitted. "My break up wasn't friendly." He let out a sigh. "Christine is nothing like Jocelyn. I married a society lady. Christine is a capable nurse with her own mind."

"Christine is a mite spoiled. Her brief engagement did sour her on a few things."

"Christine was engaged once before," Leonard almost dropped his mug. He and Christine really hadn't done much in the way of talking.

Grant let out a sigh. "I see that Chrissie is rushing into 'love' with all the consequences be damned just like she did the first time. Leonard, if you don't want heartache down the road do more talking and less kissing. Don't confuse good sex with love. Have a long courtship to be sure."

"I don't think I'd be having the same conversation with anyone who wanted to marry my Joanna in the future." Leonard frowned. "I may be a country doctor but I'm an old fashion kind of father."

Smiling Grant said, "That's good to know. I want my Christine to be happy and well taken care of. Her engagement to Dr. Roger Korby didn't end well."

"The Dr. Roger Korby who died in a lab fire," Leonard recalled hearing about the controversial doctor.

"Unfortunately the same," Grand admitted. "He was involved in trying to load people's consciousness into androids. He didn't die in the fire. Roger lived a few days begging to have his consciousness loaded into an android."

"Which was denied," Leonard guessed.

"The colony where he was working had two religious groups who thought that he was the antichrist. It's believed fanatics of one of the groups set fire to his lab. The hospital where he died worked under the religious rules of the colony. There was no way they'd attempt to upload a man's consciousness into a machine. When Christine found out that Roger died and how," a pained look crossed Grant's handsome face. "She was so emotionally distraught that she joined Star Fleet."

"Am I a rebound," Leonard asked quietly. His hands tightened on the warm mug. The last thing he needed was to be in a relationship that ended badly and to be stuck on the Enterprise with that person.

"I don't know, Leonard. What I do know is that when I walk my baby girl down the aisle it will be to hopefully to a future of a long happy marriage." He looked down at his coffee cup. "The fifteen years I was married to Chance were some of the best years of my life. If it hadn't been for that shuttle accident I'd like to think that we'd still be going strong." He looked up with a fond smile on his face. "Take your time, Leonard. I want my Christine to have the same shot at happiness."

Leonard nodded. He felt his communicator vibrate. "Excuse me." He pulled it out. A frown appeared on his face. "I'm sorry but I have to check on Commander Spock."

Grant nodded. "It's all over the news about the Murphy family wanting Commander Spock thrown out of Star Fleet."

Leonard felt his gut tighten. Spock needed him.

%%%%%%%%%%

Sonya let out a soft warning whine just before the door swooshed open. Spock blinked his tired hot eyes. "I forgot to lock the door." He whispered.

"I'd have used my medical override." Leonard made his way to Spock's bedside. Spock's room reminded him of a hot Georgia summer day. His hazel eyes took in the drained pinched look on Spock's face. "You want to talk about it?"

Spock sat up. He shook his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sonya whined at being displace. He inhaled deeply. His mother would have offered him some form of comfort. She unfortunately was gone along with Vulcan.

"I must replicate a new uniform," he stroked Sonya under the chin. Standing up he tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"A new uniform," Leonard eyed Spock with concern. "Are you still a crewmember of Enterprise?"

Spock walked to the replicator. "Yes, Doctor. I will be assigned to the science department but my work will be confined to whatever the department head requests." He'd managed to regain enough control to keep his voice steady.

The door abruptly slid open Christine Chapel seemed out of breath, "my father told me you might need me."

Leonard nodded. He turned to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

'You'll know when you find true friends, Spock.' His mother seemed to whisper from his childhood.

%%%%

Nyota had thrown a few non breakable things around. Finally she dropped into a chair.

'You always were a spoiled Missy,' her grandmother seemed to speak from her childhood. 'Are you going to overcome this or not, girl? Did you forget where you come from?'

"No, Granny," Nyota stood up. She'd known the moment that she'd spotted the tall exotic Vulcan that going after a teacher was a violation of the Academy rules. She inhaled as she recalled the way he kissed. "I played with fire, Granny. No fault but my own."

It occurred to her that she owed Spock some kind of apology. After picking up her quarters she decided to apology.

Half way to Spock's quarters she spotted Spock walking between Dr. McCoy and Christine Chapel. Something about him seemed different. At his feet Sonya issued a growl.

"Sonya," Spock reprimanded. "I apologize, Ensign Uhura," he said in a formal tone. His eyes usually warm when he regarded her were indifferent.

"We're on our way to get lunch," Dr. McCoy said. Something in his tone said don't ask any more.

Nyota nodded. "May I speak to you Commander Spock?"

"It is Ensign Spock," he held Sonya's leash as if nothing major had just changed in his life. "There is nothing more to be said between us, Ensign Uhura." He turned to Dr. McCoy. "I must check my new schedule to see if it is feasible to join you on Aster Colony for lunch." He hesitated for a brief moment. "Perhaps, Dr. McCoy, if you please, I doubt that Sonya would be welcome in the science lab." He held out Sonya's leash.

"Damned it, hobgoblin, you know nothing is too much trouble." He took Sonya's leash.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." He turned to Christine. "Nurse Chapel," he nodded. "I shall return as soon as I know."

"We're going to have lunch even if we have to have it in sickbay," Leonard called after Spock.

Nyota still in shock watched as Spock disappeared into the turbo lift. She waited until the doors closed. "Spock has been demoted?"

"Demoted and gone all Vulcan," Leonard grumbled. "I may have to kick his sorry scrawny ass to get some sense back into him." At his feet Sonya whined. "Don't worry little lady. Spock's not going to abandon you."

Christine linked her arm through Leonard's. "We'll have to pick up daddy as soon as Spock returns."

Nyota chewed her lower lip. "Is there anything I can do?"

Leonard shook his head. "Milk has been spilt, horse is out of the barn," he sighed. "All we can do is carry on from here," He leaned over and kissed Christine on her forehead. "We need to talk," he said.

"I know," Christine said. She sighed. "Daddy says that we should have a two year engagement to know if we're right for each other."

"A sensible plan," Leonard said. "We need to get to know each other."

Nyota watched the couple walk towards the turbo lift. She sighed. She really hoped that Spock's Vulcan fiancée was right for him. She turned and went back to her quarters.

%%%%

**THE END**

To be continued in **CAN YOU SEE THE STARS**


End file.
